When Life Changes
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: What if your life changes after a Bad dream ? will you be scared or will you move on ..? Confused..? Peep in to know more ! * My comeback story * R & R *Every Love story doesn't have a perfect end *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey People ! I am back and I missed you all so much ;) Finally After 3 Long months I am writing a story :D**

**It's a very different concept , It is not related to CID but I may include some officers of my choice !**

**Hope you will enjoy this story too :D **

* * *

_**Oo...Chapter-1...oO**_

_**..**_

"Urgh ! Abhijeet uthoo varna hum late ho jaayengey"…Daya screamed at him

"Yaar daya sone de naa aur jaa tu bhi sojaa…kyu meri neend ke dushman bane hue ho…" Abhijeet said in his sleepy yet innocent tone.

"yaad diladu ki aaj tumhari PA select karne ka audition hein aur agar ab tum 10min mein neeche nahi aaye toh saara kaam khud karna byee" Daya left

Abhijeet woke up quickly " Uh nahi jaaunga toh Yeh daya mujhe khaa jaayega "

He quickly take shower and wears blue jeans , black shirt with a white blazer …while walking on stairs he sets his hairs and moves towards dinning

Daya checks his watch : Kya baat hein perfect 10 min mein aagaye..! shower bhi liya ya nhi..?

Abhijeet : woh sab chod…yeh bata maa kaha hein..?

Daya : Guess karo..?

Abhijeet looks at daya : Mere officeee..? kahi PA dekhne toh nahi..? Ohh shitt….

He quickly picks his car keys and rushes out followed by daya

..

..

..

"Tujhe pata tha na daya toh roka kyu nahi maa ko " abhijeet says while driving

"yeh punishment hein teri..subah mujhe dhakka diya tha na neend mein uthate waqt …so BADLAA"

" sabka din aayega…"

" Haha…filhal mujhe yahi par chod de..mujhe kuch kaam hein"

Abhijeet stops the car and turns his face other side…

" Maa ko kehna ki acchi ladki pasand kare afterall meri bhabhi perfect honi chahiye " Daya leaves while teasing abhijeet

Abhijeet glares at him and leaves

..

..

..

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : Pata nhiii kyu aaj ka din hi kharab hein…ab koi nayi musibat nhi aana ...huhh…office jaana hoga jaldii varna maa ladkiyo ki line laga degi…ufff….he runs fingers through his already messy hairs

He applies break infront of his office building " Malhotra's Company "

He steps out and moves towards entrance

He was in hurry and then he dashes with a girl

*Lo aagyi musibat*

Girl falls on ground : Aahh..pagal ho dikhta nahi hein kyaa..

Abhijeet : aap bhi toh dekh ke chal sakhti thii naa..

Girl while standing and rubbing her elbow : ek toh galti khud ki upar se mujhe keh rahe ho…

Abhijeet : dekho mere paas is faltu ki baaton ke liye time nhi hein…kuch hua nhi naa..so chill…

Nd he moves ahead but the girl holds his wrist

Girl : Excuse me Mr sadu…

Abhijeet turns : kya kaaha..? sadu..? tum jaanti ho mein koun hun..?

Girl : kyu tum nahi jaante ki tum koun ho..? yeh blazer vazer pehenke koi bhii aa jaayega aur apne aap ko Abhijeet Malhotra kahega toh kya mein maan jaaungi aisa mat samajhnaa….

Abhijeet : Mein…A…she cuts him

Girl : kapde vapde dekh ke acche ghar se lagte ho par galti karke sorry bhi nahi bol sakhte…huh…

Abhijeet : uhh…I am sorry..khush…

Girl : whatever…nd she leaves

Abhijeet sighs * aaj meri maa meri shaadi karvake hi rahega…is Miss whatever ko mein chodungaa nhii..iski vajah se kahi mera rihsta pakka na ho jaaye..*

Abhijeet enters his cabin and was shocked to see many girls in a queue …

Abhijeet spots his mom and takes her in a corner..

AM : Kya hein kyu laaya mujhe yaha.? Vaha dekh kitni acchi ladkiya hein…dekh toh koi pasand hein kya..voh Red dress vaali dekh...lekin uske baal acche nahi hein...yaa woh blue dress vaali...

Abhijeet : Maa aapko pata hein na mujhe yeh sab nhi pasand…yeh shaadi vaadi uhh…aur yaha mein apne liye ladki dekhne matlab ek ladki jo meri PA ban ne vaali hein use dekhne aaya hun…

AM : aare isi beech koi pasand aagyi toh bada dena…shaadi karva dungi…

Abhijeet : Maa Maa abhii naa Daya ki shaadi hona baaki hein phir meri…

AM : Daya ko ladki mil jaayegi par tera kya…tu kab tak use yaad karega…

Abhijeet : Maa please…!

AM : acchaa fine…jaa rahi hun…par haan agar koi ladki…

Abhijeet : Maaa….

AM winks : aaree par sun tohh...

Abhijeet : Nhii...toh nhii...

AM : Huhhh

Abhijeet : toh Darling ab aap ghar jao aaram karo…

AM hits abhijeets arm lightly : Biwi ko darling bulane ke bajaye apni maa ko bula raha hein…besharam… nd she leaves

Abhijeet smiles

Abhijeets manager asks him to see the girls …

Abhijeet : merii shaadi nhi ho rahi yaha jo mein ladki dekhunga…khud jaake kisi acchi professional ko finalise karo…

Manager nods but no one was professional …

After 3 hours manager enters abhijeets cabin

Manager : sir koi bhi ladki nhi mili jo aapke rules follow kare…

Abhijeet : theeke tum jao…

Manager leaves …

Abhijeets phone rings…it was his friend …he was talking on phone while walking in corridor

Again he bangs with the same girl

Girl : T..tum phirr mujhse takra gaye…

Abhijeet : mujhe koi shauk nahi hein tumse takrane ka…

Girl : Uhh.. ( thinks ) : kya bhagwan ji itne acche kaam ke liye jaa rahi thi aur yeh Mr sadu ne raasta kaat diyaa ab kya hoga..aaj bacha lena….

She rolls her eyes and leaves

Meanwhile abhijeet returns back to his cabin and he saw a girl inside

Abhijeet : excuse me koun hein aap..? aur andar kaise aayi..?

The girl turns ..her eyes were closed : w..woh sir aapki Nayi PA…manager ne mujhe choose kiya

Abhijeet looks at her with wide eyes

She opens her eyes and was shocked : Tumm…Mr sadu…

Abhijeet : Miss whatever…

Then abhijeet smirks : Ohh toh aap …Meri yaani Abhijeet malhotra ki PA hein...

This was yet another shock for her

Girl ( thinks ) : y..yeh mr sadu abhijeet malhotra hein..ohh no

Girl : N..nhi nhi mein jaa rahi hun…

Abhijeet : ruko..! terms and conditions nahi padhe ..?

She nods as no…

Abhijeet while sitting on his chair : so kiska inteezar kar rahi ho..padho..?

Girl : Nhii..

Abhijeet : Mein ne kaha na padho..!

The girl reads the T&amp;C and was shocked

Girl : y..yeh…?

Abhijeet smiles : haan yeh…(thinks ) ab dekhnaa yeh Mr sadu kya kya karta hein..!

**Introduction of characters : **

Abhijeet and Daya Malhotra are two brothers , Business Tycoons of Mumbai.

Abhijeet has something in his past which he hides from the world

Daya is the naughtiest Guy who with the help of their mom tries to find a Perfect Bride for Abhijeet

and Many other characters which will be introduced later !

* * *

**A/N : Hoping for a good response so it depends upon you all ! should I continue or not..? **

**Guess the girl in his past and this new PA !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Here's the next update! Glad you all liked it :)

* * *

Girl : Y..yeh toh zabardasti hein…

Abhijeet : woh toh sign karne se pehle sochna chahiye tha Miss PA …

Girl : Mein yeh phaad deti hun…

Abhijeet : Naah Naah….phaad dogi toh bhi koi faida nahi ..yeh to copy hein…original toh mere table pe hoga…toh T&amp;C ke mutabik tumhe 3 mahine pehle mujhe resignation dena hoga tabhi tum jaa sakhti hoo...

Girl : huh...dekh lenaa…tum khud mujhe yaha se nikaalogey….woh bhi 1 mahine ke andar…

Abhijeet : dekhte hein Miss PA…!

Girl rolls her eyes

He then stoods infront of the girl

Abhijeet : ab kya muhurat nikalvaake..aarti utaru tumhari…start ur work

Girl : ji ( murmurs ) Sir …!

Abhijeet smirks

Nd she turns to leave

Abhijeet stops her : Ruko…Miss PA

She turns : For ur kind info Mera naam Tarika Srivastav hein

Abhijeet : Hogii par abhi tum meri PA ho ..! yeh green file dena zara ( he points at a file)

Tarika : tumhare…I mean aapke baaju table par hi hein sir…

Abhijeet : pata hein…par tumhe dene ke liye kaha na…jitna bola jaaye utna hi karo…

Tarika handovers him the file : aur koi aas paas vaali file chahiye aapko..?

Abhijeet : jaa sakhti ho…

She finally leaves murmuring : suna tha abhijeet malhotra acche hein yeh toh sadu nikla…uff kya musibat hein…dekh lenaa tum khud mujhe yaha se jaane ke liye kahogey…

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : aayi badi Tarika srivastav…musibat kahi ki…ab dekhnaa tumhe mein yaha se jaane nhi dunga…Miss PA

After an Hour

Abhijeet yells : Miss PA abhii mere cabin mein aao…!

Tarika enters immediately : ji sir…kuch hua hein kya..?

Abhijeet was looking damn angry…

Tarika ( thinks ) : ab aayega mazaa …! Shyd ise pata chal gaya mein ne kya kiya…yayy…

Abhijeet : kuch hua..? tum puch rahi ho..? sab kuch karke..?

Tarika : Mein ne kya kiya..?

Abhijeet : Tumhe woh Mehta vaali deal mein changes kiye the..?

Tarika : haann…( innocently ) kyu sir itniiiii badi deal cancel hogyi kya..? yaani ab aap mujhe company se nikaal dengey..?

Abhijeet : Tumnee bahut acchaa kaam kiya…I am impressed..!

Tarika : kya..? ( thinks : kuch galat sun liya kya mein ne )

Abhijeet : sahi sunaa…tumne jo changes kiye the uski vajah se pata chala ki woh log fraud the…

Tarika slaps her forehead ( thinks ) : ise kehte hein apne pair par khud kulhaadi maarna…

Tarika forces a smile : T..thankyou…

Abhijeet : So Miss PA abhi jao aur half an hour kaam karo phir ghar chalna hein…

Tarika : k..kyu ghar kyu..?

Abhijeet : kaam hein ghar par..ek meeting hein…

Tarika : ghar par kyu hein..?

Abhijeet : Boss koun hein..?

Tarika : aap..

Abhijeet : toh decide koun karega..?

Tarika : aap…

Abhijeet : aur meri PA hone ke khaatir use follow koun karega..?

Tarika : Unfortunately Mein…

Abhijeet : Good.. so leave now..!

Tarika sprints out

Tarika ( murmurs ) : saduuu ..akduu….yaha mere saath rapid fire khel raha hein…aaj ghar par meeting hein naa dekhnaa kya kartii hunn mein…is meeting ko toh flop hona hi hein…

Meanwhile she dashes with a man

Tarika : sorry..!

Man : Its ok…Galti meri bhi thi…

Tarika smiles and looks up

Tarika : A..aap toh Daya Malhotra ho na..? Mr sadu ke bhai..? she bites her tongue matlab ki Abhijeet sir ke Bhai…

Daya : Haan..vaise woh itna bhi sadu nahi hein…

Tarika lowers her head

Daya : vaise aap hein koun..?

Daya looks at her…she was wearing blue jeans with white top, her hairs were curly and was falling on her face

Tarika : Mein Tarika…Abhijeet sir ki

Abhijeet yells : Miss PA….!

Tarika looks towards cabin : PA

Daya hides her laugh…

Tarika again enters his cabin : Boliye..!

Abhijeet : 5 min mein mujhe meri coffee chahiye…!

Daya enters : Yaar...kya kar raha hein…us bechari ko kyu sata raha hein tu..?

Abhijeet : woh bechari nahi hein ….woh meri PA hein uska kaam hein…kyu Miss PA..?

Tarika : yes sir..

Abhijeet : 30 sec already hogaye…

Tarika rushes out

Meanwhile daya : Dekh lena yeh bhi bhaag jaayegi…

Abhijeet : koi chance nahi hein mere bhai….3 mahine tak toh yahi hein….

Daya : acchaa aisa kyu..?

Abhijeet explains T&amp;C

Daya : My god… tum nahi sudhar sakhte…

Abhijeet : Kabhii nhi…

Daya : vaise Maa ne koi ladki pasand ki..?

Abhijeet looks at him : ki naa tere liye….

Daya : Lol ..tumhe bhi pata hein ki mere liye woh choose nahi karegi…I am settled ….

Abhijeet : kaash woh bhi teri vaali ki tarah hoti…

Daya keeps hand on his shoulder and sees abhijeets eyes teary

Abhijeet shows himself strong but by heart he is too weak

Daya : Abhii..tu phir us bewakuf ke baare mein soch raha hein…she doesn't even deserve you…

Tarika enters : Yeh lijiyee Coffee 40 sec pehle..!

Abhijeet turns other side..Tarika looks confused…

Daya : umm..Tarika tum jao abhi…Thankyou for coffee…!

Tarika nods and leaves

Tarika ( thinks ) : yeh sadu ko achanak kya hua..? udhar kyu palat gaya….kuch gadbad hein…par kya..? mujhe kya..huh…unse acche toh woh daya sir hein...aur yeh oppositee uff pata nahi kaise jhelte hogey inkoo...

After an hour in car :

"Tumne saari files li na..? " Abhijeet asked her…

"Aapne jo jo kahi sabhi le li.." Tarika replied

"Chalo ghar aagaya "

They both step out of the car and heads towards door but tarika slips as she was carrying many files but two strong hands holds her …

Tarika looks at him she was lost in him for first time…then she stands properly and picks the files

Abhijeet : Miss PA kaise kar leti ho tum yeh sab..?

Tarika : kya..?

Abhijeet : pehle baar baar takrana, phir girna…

Tarika : jab aas paas ka vatavaran accha naa ho toh hota hein aisa ( stressing) Sir..!

Abhijeet ignores : suno ghar par meri maa hogi….unko yeh nahi lagna chahiye ki mein tumse zyada kaam karvata hun…

Tarika while standing : matlab aap maante hein ki aap mujhse zyada kaam karvate hein…

Abhijeet : mein ne aisa kab kaha..! tum na khud toh pagal ho mujhe bhi bana dogi…chalo ab andar

They enters inside

AM : Aagaye tum …

Abhijeet kisses her mother on cheek : ji maa..aapne khaana khaya aur dawai li..?

AM : haan…le li…

Abhijeet : jhoottt….

AM while looking at tarika : yeh koun hein..? kahii tune …abhijeet cuts her

Abhijeet : nhii Maa yeh meri PA hein….mein fresh hokar aata hun…meeting hein ghar par…

And he leaves

AM moves towards tarika : aare beta tum vaha kyu khadi ho..aao baitho…

Tarika nods and sits

AM : Mera beta kaisa lagta hein tumhe…

Tarika ( thinks ) : Sadu…( speaks ) acche hein sir…

AM : Haha…tumhe jhut bolna bhi nahi aata…mujhe pata hein yeh tumhe bahut satata hoga na…mahine mein yeh 10 15 PA badalta rehta hein….tumhara aaj pehla din hein..?

Tarika : ji… ( thinks : kaash mujhe bhi badal de...is sadu ke saath kaam karnab hi koun chahega )

AM : agar isne kuch bhi kaha toh mujhe batana…iske kaan kheechungi mein…

Tarika smiles : ji zarur..

AM : tumhari shaadi hogyi..?

Tarika : n..nhi …

AM (thinks ) : accha hein…

Daya enters : Maa yeh Abhijeett….then he spots Tarika : hii Tarika

Tarika : Hii sir…

Daya : Maa woh abhijeet kaha hein…woh abhi meeting hein na toh file leni thi usse…

AM : room mein hein woh apne…

Daya moves upstairs … Abhijeett was trying to choose a shirt

Daya : aaj ke meeting ki file kaha hein..?

Abhijeet : us Miss PA se puchna tha…mujhe nahi pata…

Daya sighs and from upstairs he asks tarika : Tarika tumhare paas file hein..?

Tarika : nhi sir…abhijeet sir ne li thi mujhse car mein unke paas hi hein…

Daya : tum aake zara dekho na…nhi mil rahii...nd he leaves abhijeets room

Tarika : ok… ( to AM) mein aati hun aunty abhi…

She moves upstairs and enters into abhijeets room

Tarika looks at abhijeet with wide eyes…He was shirtless …and his back was towards Tarika…

Abhijeet was about to turn when Tarika stops him

Tarika : Nhiiii….she closes her eyes

Abhijeet shockingly : T..tumm yaha kya kar rahi hooo…!

Tarika : w..woh file…d..dhundne

Abhijeet turns and moves towards her : file lena tha toh knock karti naa…

Tarika : aap bhi toh door bandh kar sakhte the naa…bahut shauk hein aapko dard e disco jaisa shirtless look mein rehne kaa…

Abhijeet : pehle apni aankhen kholo…

Tarika : aapne shirt pehna..?

Abhijeet : nhi…

Tarika : pehno naa…

Abhijeet moves towards her and helds her by shoulders

Abhijeet whispers in her ears with seductive voice : aur agar mann nahi hein toh…!

Tarikas Heart beat increases ..she slowly opens her eyes and was shocked to see him that close…she felt different ….she looked at his eyes which were looking at her…his red nose , his clean shave chin and cheeks , his naughty expressions and specially his smirk

Abhijeet : ahaann...checking out my face..?

Tarika turns pink but was trying to hide it…

Abhijeet leaves her and wears a shirt…

Abhijeet : dhundlo file….

And he leaves with blazer in his hand …

Tarika ( self talk ) : yeh kya thaa..?

* * *

**A/N : Thats it for today :) and the girl in past is not related to Cid :) Thankyouu for all the reviews...isi tarah review karogey toh i will update early and long chapters ;) haha..:P **

Rajvigirl : Thankyou :)

Guest : Thankyouu ;)

khushi : Thankyou so much :) tc

Mistic Morning : Thankyouu soo muchh...Yeah its Tarika :) Lovee yaa

Guest : Thankyou...you must have guessed bcoz my shipping with Abhijeet will be Tarika only :D

sweetycid : Thankyouu Ash...yeah its Tarika

Artanish : Thankyouu :)

RaitheNightqueen : Thankyou :)

kavinsanjana : Thankyou ..lovee yaa too :)

mesmerizing nature : Yeahh...:) Thankyou :)

Asanjaana : haha yaa..Thnkyou :)

guest : Thankyou :)

Bluefairy : Haha..Thankyou :)

sweety : Missed you too :) and All the best..Right guess :)

Fatisid : Thankyou :) tc

NainaMallik : Yeah..Thankyou :)

cutesmile ; You will get to know soon :) Thankyou ;)

Loveabhi : Thankyou ;)

parise22 : Yeah..Thankyou :) Tc

Purpleangel1 : haha..yaa see i am early naa :P Thankyou :)

Kamikazeme : Hahaha...Yeahh...:P Sirf Abhirika Hoga :P Thankyou :)

Guest : who's anjali..? Thankyou :)

Guest : I know whom to add and whom not to :) Thankyou

1211cid : Yayy..i am bak :P haha...Thankyouu ..missed u too :)

PurpleAsus : hein kuch chakkarr..Haha...Thankyou :)

Guest , hermione granger , priya : Thankyou :)

kashyaprfg : Nooo ! Thankyou :)

Bshreena : Thankyou :) tc

bhumi98 : Thankyou :) tc

Rajvilover : I missed you too :) Thankyou tc


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Next chapter ! Thankyou for the overwhelming Response :) Love you all and keep reviewing :) Take care **

* * *

"So Batayiye kaisi lagi aapko humari presentation " abhijeet asked Mr khanna after giving the details

" dekhiye baaki sab toh theek hein par kuch kami hein"

"kami..? humare project mein kabhi kami nahi hoti" Daya spoke

Tarika ( thinks ) : ab mein bolti hun aur phir yehh deal cancelll yayy…

"Mujhe lagta hein Mr khanna sahi keh rahe hein " Tarika said

All looked towards her and abhijeet was like * Is Miss PA ko beech mein bolna zaruri tha uff pata nahi kya hogaa ab..*

Abhijeet : Miss PA yeh hum logo ki baat hein ….

Mr khanna : unhe bolne dijiye Mr Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Speak Miss PA

Tarika smiles : so aap keh rahe hein ki kami hein ..haan hein kami kyu ki aap dusro ke baare mein nahi soch rahe…agar yeh industry vaha establish hogi toh sabko profit hoga…aur abhijeet sir ne sahi points pakde hein jisse dono companies ko extra profit bhi milega aur reputation bhi…so ab aapki marzi …That's it Sir

Tarika ( thinks ) : mein toh kuch aur bolne vaali thi par mein ne yeh kya keh diya….bhagwab ji yeh sab aapne hi karvaya naa i knew itt...!

Daya : Excellent ! sahi kaha tumne tarika …!

Mr khanna : Impressivee..! I must say apne sahi ladki chuni hein as ur PA

Abhijeet : Thankyou par ise mere manager ne chuna hein …so what about the deal..?

Mr khanna : Iske baad bhi aap deal ke baare mein puch rahe hein…Its final…we will invest with your company …

Daya : That's great…

They all shake hand with and he leaves …

Daya : Tarika aaj tumhari vajah se humein yeh deal mil gayi kyu abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : Ya ya..!

Abhijeets mom pulls his ear

Abhijeet : ahh..maa kya kar rahi ho…

AM : sahi kar rahi hun…itna bada hogaya phir bhi jab koi accha kaam karta hein tere liye thankyou nahi bol sakhta…

Abhijeet looks at his Miss PA …she had an smirk this time…

AM : kiska inteezar kar raha hein..? muhurat nikalvau…aarti utaru..?

Tarika was trying hard to control her laugh ( thinks ) : ab pata chala ki yeh dialogue Is sadu ne kaha se seekha…

Abhijeet : Miss PA

AM : Miss PA..? yeh kaisa naam hua bhala…naam se bula…

Abhijeet sighs : Thankyou Tarika Ji….

_Oh ! This sounds so melodious ..Her name from his mouth_

_Tarika never felt her name beautiful but today she was thanking her parents that they choose this name for her_

Daya was looking at her expressions it turned from Smirk-shock-blush and finally smile

Tarika smiles at abhijeet : My pleasure sir…

AM : accha chalo dinner karlo…

Tarika : Nhi aunty ab mein chalti hun…

Abhijeet : Haan..kal subah 7am meeting bhi hein...so jaldii aa jaana office

Tarika ( thinks ) : koi 7am meeting rakhta hein...haann aakhir sadu ki nishaani yahii hotii hein...ufff...

AM : aise kaise jaane dungi..pehle dinner karo aur mere khayal se aaj tum yahi ruk jao…vaise bhi kaafi raat hogyi hein…

Abhijeet : par Maa yeh yaha kaise..?

AM : Tu chup reh…Tarika beta agar tumhe koi problem nahi hein toh yahi ruk jao varna ABHI tumhe ghar chod dega..

Abhijeet : mein nhii chodungaa…nd he moves towards dinning

Daya : Tarika ruk jao yahi par..maa bhi keh rahi hein na…

Tarika after hesitating some she nods

AM : toh ab dinner kare…varna meri saari mehnat bekaar ho jaayegi,,,

Tarika : aap khud khaana banati ho..?

AM : Haan.. …yeh Teeno mere haath ka hi khaana khate hein…

Tarika : teeno.?

AM : haan inki ek behen bhi hein…Tasha

Tarika : ohh..kaha hein woh..?

AM : kaam se bahar gayi hein..kal tak aa jaayegi…

Tarika smiles and they sit for dinner

Tarika and Abhijeet were opposite to each other

Abhijeet looks at her and rolls his eyes

Tarika ( murmurs ) : Sadu…

Abhijeet : sunai diya mujhe…

Tarika : isliye bola…

Abhijeet : uh..

AM while serving Tarika : yeh lo aloo ki sabji…

Tarika : Nhii maa I mean aunty mujhe aloo se allergy hein…

Daya looks at abhijeet with a teasing look

Abhijeet looks at him : What..?

Daya whispers : Use bhi aloo se allergy hein..

Abhijeet : toh mujhe kyu bol rahe ho..?

Daya : Tum dono ki Jodi acchi hein…

Abhijeet : maar khaayega tu...maa ke kaan mein yeh baat mat daalna…

Daya smiles

Abhijeet : teri yeh smile mujhe samajh aa rahi hein…agar maa ke dimaak mein yeh baat aayi na toh dekh lenaa…

Daya : dekhengeyy…

AM : ohh Tarika…pata hein abhijeet ko bhi allergy hein…aloo se…she winks at Daya…

Tarika ( thinks ) : sadu ko aloo se allergy…! Ise toh har cheez se allergy hi hogi..sadu jo hein…huh….

After their dinner

AM : Abhijeet ise guest room ka raasta dikhaana…

Abhijeet : kyu ..?

AM : ise thodi pata hoga…tu bhi naa…jaa ab…

Abhijeet making faces : jaa raha hun...chaliye…

Tarika follows abhijeet ….

Guest room was right opposite abhijeets room

Abhijeet : Yeh saamne vaala room mera hein…

Tarika : pata hein…

Abhijeet : good…agar kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh mujhe ….mat bulana…

Tarika frowns : aap abhi kuch aur kehne vale the na..

Abhijeet : haan toh mein ne edit kar diyaa…

Tarika : huhh…

Abhijeet : ab sone ka kya logi..?

Tarika : jaa rahi hun…

Abhijeet leaves with a smile while murmuring : pagal kahi ki..maa ne kaha phasaaa diyaa huhh….

Tarika enters guest room…it was a beautiful place with round bed …variety of lamps…a beautiful window pane…she loved the room ….

suddenly Tarika yelled : Ahhhhhhh..! bachaoooo Abhijeettt sirrr….

Abhijeet who was abt to enter his room rushed towards guest room and saw her standing on bed : Kya huaa chilla kyu rahi hoo.?

Tarika : w..wohh cockroach..Ewww…woh mujhe khaa jaayega….

Abhijeet laughs : Hahaha…cockroach se dartii hoo…hahaa…

Tarika : sir plzz use nikaloo…

Abhijeet : kuch nahi hogaa tum utro neeche…

Tarika : nhiiii pehlee isee hataoo plzz…

Abhijeet : ok ok chupp ..

Abhijeet moved towards the cockroach and picked it up in his hand and smirked

Abhijeet : Miss PA ..nd he started walking towards her

Tarika : nhiii sir….i..isee durr karooo nhii….

Nd tarika started taking steps backward

Abhijeet teased her and they ran in whole room…abhijeet fell on Tarika and they landed on ground

Both shared a eyelock and then tarikas eyes fell on cockroach

Tarika : ahhhh..nd they both stood up…

Meanwhile daya and AM enters

AM : kya hua..?

Daya : haan hum mein tumhari cheenk suni tarika..?

Abhijeet : Maa pata hein Miss PA ko cockroach se darr lagta hein…Haahaha…

And AM looked at tarikas innocent look

AM : koi baat nahi tarika…kaha hein cockroach..?

Tarika pointed towards abhijeets hand

AM : Abhijeet kya hein yeh sab..?

Abhijeet : mein toh ise phek raha tha…he moved towards dustbin and looked at tarika and then at cockroach : Bechara !

And he leaves the room

* * *

**A/N : I hope even you all laughed reading this chapter too :) **

_**Precap : ** Tarika is drunk ! Daya and their Mom executes a plan and a piece of Abhijeet's past will be revealed :) stay tuned ;) _

Guest , Rajvigirl , artanish , saakshi , kavinsanjana , priya , disani , shubhangi ,guest , khushi , blair64 , ritu , bshreena , guest , saney , parise22 , Guest , bhumi98 : Thankyou so much :)

Guest : If you don't like abhirika Dont read :) Thankyou

Guest : i have already said shreya is not my pairing with Daya :) Thankyou :)

Guest : I am not gonna add shreya ..Thankyou :)

Guest : It was not for you it was for another guest...i recorrected myself you can check the previous chapter...Thankyou and sorry if any of my words had hurt you :)

bint-e-abid : haha Thankyou :)

Guest : No i am not bored :P Thankyou :)

AS anjaana : socha tha karvaungi par baaki behosh ho gaye toh :P haha..Thankyou ;)

Kamikaze me : hehe..Lovee ya too Thankyou :)

PurpleAsus : hahaha...yeahhh...Thankyou :)

Nainamallik : yeahh will try :) Thankyou

Cutesmile : Think think ;) Thankyou :)

Rajvi lover : Hehe Thankyou..Love ya too :) Tc

Bluefairy : Haha yaa...Thankyou :)

Purpleangel1 : keep thinking ...Hope u laughed in this too haha :P Thankyou

Devil : Ohh may be :) Thankyou so much...and yes i am early this time :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I am really sorry for late update...Next chapter will be quick :) **

* * *

**Midnight around 2 am **

Someone knocks abhijeet's room as he was working on some file.. he gets annoyed

Abhijeet opens the door

Abhijeet : Miss PA tumm..?

Tarika nods

Abhijeet : ab kya lene aayi ho is waqt..?

Tarika : woh 3 problems hein..? ( she said innocently)

Abhijeet : kya.?

Tarika : 1st mujhe neend nhi aa rahi…she paused

Abhijeet : mein sun raha hun…

Tarika : 2nd mujhe darr lagta hein andhere mein akele

Abhijeet : aur 3rd..?

Tarika : 3rd ki yeh jo paani hein bahut kadvaa hein…

She said while pointing towards a bottle in her hand

Abhijeet jaw drops : Oh god Tarikaa..yeh paani nahiii alchohol hein… tumnee pee rakhii hein..?

Tarika : Cheeeee…mein nahi peetii…aapp peetii hoo meinn nhiii…cheee

Abhijeet : Tarika ek dam chupp ..!

Tarika : sir mere kaan kharab hogaye kya..?

Abhijeet gave her* what you are talking about* look

Tarika : haha aap mujhe tarika bula rahe hein…Miss PA ya whatever nahii…wah wah…

And she giggled

Abhijeet : Ufff kaha phassa diya maa ne

She pushes him Lightly and moves inside his room

Abhijeet : what the hell…tum jao aur so jao…

She sat on his bed

Tarika : nhiii…mujhe aur paanii chhaiyee…aur mujhe neend bhi nahi aa rahi..vaha andhera bhi heinn…. *sigh*

Abhijeet : nhi milega…chup chap jao aur so jaoo…

Tarika gets teary : a..ap b..bahut sadu hun…mujhe daant rahe ho… mein aapki mom ko bolungii….

Abhijeet sighs : yahi baaki reh gaya tha…Miss PA get out of my room right now…nd its an order ….

Tarika : aare yeh kya phirse Miss PA huhh….

Abhijeet : kya logi yaha se jaane ka…?

Tarika smiles : hmm mein toh nahi jaungi apko jaana hein toh jao…magar agar aap gaana gaogey toh sochungi..?

Abhijeet : N..nh ( thinks : nhi nhi manaa karunga toh aur pareshaan karegi isse acchaa gaa hi leta hun )

Abhijeet : ok…par iske baad tum so jaogi…

Tarika : Pakkaa mein so jaungi…promise..!

Abhijeet gets his guitar and sings *tum hi ho *

Tarika looked at him with wide eyes : wow kitnaa accha gaate ho…

And she stood on bed and started clapping

Abhijeet : Tarika…abhi ki abhi neeche utro…

Tarika leaned close towards his face and blinked her eyes : t..tum koun ho..? w..woh sadu kaha gaya..?

And then she held abhijeets wrist and made him sit beside her…

Tarika : acccha hi hua woh sadu chala gaya...tum bahut acche ho…aur gaana bhi accha gaate ho…

She pulled his cheeks

Tarika : aur pata hein woh kehta hein ki mein baar baar akise girti rehti hun…ab girna nhi girna mere haath mein thodi hein…right..?

Abhijeet nods

Tarika : aur woh kehta hein ki mein pagal hun…. Tum batao kya mein pagal hun..?

And Abhijeet who was lost in her innocence says : nhi…

Tarika : dekha…Thankyou…tum bahut acche ho

Abhijeet just smiles

Tarika : aur woh sadu toh kabhi smile bhi nahi karta…tumhara naam kya hein..?

Abhijeet : M..mein Abhijeet…

Tarika : naam accha hein par us sadu ka naam bhi The Mr Abhijeet Malhotra hein…

Abhijeet : accha..ab so jao….

Tarika : haan mujhe neend aa rahi hein…nd then she rests her head on his shoulder and sleeps

Abhijeet : urghh….

He looks at her innocent face , a cute smile …he couldn't help but smile

He picks her in his arms and lay her on bed comfortably while covering her with quilt…and he settles on the couch of his room..!

Then he heard her murmuring something : abhijeet acchaa gaate hein….nd she smiles

Abhijeet murmurs : pagal hein yeh puri..!

**Next morning :**

Tarika wakes up and she felt dizzy….she was trying to remember everything but someone patted her shoulder ..it was abhijeet

Abhijeet : yeh lo lemon juice theek lagega…

Tarika looks at him and accepts it

Tarika : k..kya hua tha kal..?

Abhijeet smirks : t..tumhe yaad nahi..?

Tarika : n..nhii…

Abhijeet : mein kaise batau ki kal kya kya hua…!

Tarika looks at him with scared expression : B..batayiye na sir…

Abhijeet sit beside her and holds her hand : w..woh kal raat u were drunk so…

Tarika : soo..?

Abhijeet : soo tumnee merii neend kharab kardiii….tumne mujhe sadu bola….mujhe tang kiya…mujhe gaana gaane ko kaha…oh god…

Tarika sighs and frowns ...

She realizes she is in abhijeets room and on his bed…

She stood up on her feet and rushes out of the house….

Abhijeet : aareee ruko…chali gyi…then he looks at tarikas scarf on bed…

Abhijeet picks it and rushes out bt she left….

AM : aare abhijeet..tarika kaha gyi..?

Abhijeet : maa aaj meeting hein na isliye chali gyii…

AM : ohh…accha jaa ready hoja…

Abhijeet moves towards his room and looks at the scarf and keeps it in his wardrobe

Abhijeet : pagal ladki..!

Days went and Abhijeet and Tarika use to continue their fight but in office they were professionals …Abhijeet had become soft towards tarika and Tarika also tried to understand him but always failed :P

After 20 days

**At Malhotras company :**

Abhijeet was engrossed in his file

Abhijeet : Miss PA ..!

No response

He calls her : Miss PA kaha ho...? aane ka invitation dun…jaldii aao ..

Tarika on phne : aa rahi hun sir…

Abhijeet : I am waiting

After some time someone patted his back

Abhijeet : aagyi…woh jo kal deal sign ki thi uski original papers dena….

The girl again patted his back

Abhijeet : Tarikaa…!

Girl : Tarika..? pehle dekh toh lo koun hein…

Abhijeet froze and looks up with blood shot eyes : Tum…Get out….kyu aayi ho ab yaha..?

Girl moves towards abhijeet and keeps hand on his cheek : bas apne ex-boyfriend ko invite karne aayi thi…

Abhijeet jerks her hand : chalii jaoo yaha se….

Girl : tum mujhe jaan ke liye keh rahe ho…yeh vahi Abhijeet hein na jisne mujhe 2 saal pehle jaane se roka tha…

Abhijeet : woh abhijeet usi din marr gaya jab tum gayi thi…vaise bhi u r out of my life now

Girl : aana bhi koun chahta hein vapas….mein toh tumhe apni shaadi mein invite karne aayi thi..aana zarur afterall you were my ex…

Abhijeet : zarur aaungaa….

And she left…he saw her after 2 years ..he want to say her how much he missed her but this 2 years replaced the meaning of Love to Hate ..!

He threw every possible thing that came in his hand as he was damn angry

*use kya lagta hein mein usse pyaar karta hun..nhii..i hate her….woh mujhe chod kar chali jaayegi aur mein aise hi rakhunga…nhi kabhi nahii…I am Abhijeet malhotra…mein ek ladki ke liye kamzor nahi ho sakhta…neva…I hate her soo much…

And he throws a glass on floor

Meanwhile someone pressed his shoulder

Abhijeet immediately hugged her as tightly as possible

_Yeah..It was Tarika…_

*Mein kyaa itna bura hun jo usne mujhe dhoka diya…* Tears were now rolling down his cheeks…

Tarika caressed his back

*Nhi sir..a..ap acche ho..*

Abhijeet realized his position and he immediately pushed her

Abhijeet : Tarika Jao yaha se….

Tarika : par sir…

Abhijeet with anger : Get lostttt….

Tarika moved out…

Abhijeet looked at the invitation card it was written * alya weds aman *

Abhijeet : alya ...mein shaadi mein bhi aaunga aur tumhe bataunga bhi ki mein tumhare bina reh sakhta hun…..

He throws the card on floor and notices Blood drops

*Oh shitt…Tarika…*

* * *

**Precap : Abhijeet is jealous ! and Tarika irritates Abhijeet ! **

**Many reviewers are missing :( keeep reviewing as next chapterr depend on them ;) **

Kavinsanjana : Hehe...Thankyou...:)

sakshi , mahi , guest , priya , rajvilover , guest , disani , Guest , artanish , Cutesmile , Guest , As anjaana , aditi , misticmorning , saney , rajvigirl , guest , guest , guest , bhumi98 : Thankyouu soo muchh :)

Khushi : Yeah i will :) Thankyou

Purpleangel1 : hehe..Thankyou :)

Shubhangi : Aww Glad to know that :) Yess abhi toh picture baaki hein mere dost ;) Thankyou :)

rockstar24rb : Thankyou :)

Kamikaze me : Hahaha...Next ke next chapter ka bata dena precap ;) and ur review was Lovelyy :* Thankyou :)

binteabid : Hehe...Thankyou :)

Bluefairy : haha...kahani mein twist suna hein na dekhnaa ab ismein kya hoga haha :P Thankyou :)

Tasha : hahaha...gud girl ;) Thankyou :)

Nainamallik : Abhijeet sir is allergic and yeah they showed in a episode ! Thankyou :)

sweety : yeh lo next monday aagaya haha...hope your exams are done ;) Thankyou tc..

Abhimanyu : Yeahh hope ur request is considered here :) Thankyou

shweta : Woww i just love reading long reviews :* :* and ur review i am literallyy smiling all while...Thankyouu so muchh...Lovee ya too :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** I am disappointed with this response :(

I changed the precap !

I have already mentioned Those who don't like Abhirika can skip the story so please stop bashing ! I am not forcing you to read ! So better stay away!

* * *

Abhijeet ran towards tarikas desk…

Tarika was sitting on chair and was working on files

Abhijeet : Tarika…dikhao kaha chot lagi tumhe..?

Tarika : sir..m..mujhe nahi lagi…

Abhijeet saw blood oozing out of her foot

Abhijeet : dikh raha hein tumhe lagi ki nhi…chalo mere saath

Tarika : nhi sir…mein theek hun…

Abhijeet : tum chal rahi ho ya nhi..?

Tarika : Nhii sir mein theek hunn aap fikar mat kijiye…

Abhijeet sighed and moved towards his cabin

Tarika closed her eyes due to pain….then she felt someone holding her foot

Tarika : sir aap yeh…

She took her foot back

Abhijeet : kya karta…tum chal hi nhi rahi thi..isliye first aid yahi lekar aagaya…ab mujhe ise bandage karne do..

Tarika : n..nhi sir..mein kar lungi..

Abhijeet : shh…

Abhijeet was sitting on his knee while holding her foot…he removed the glass pieces from her feet and tarika squeezed his shoulder in pain…

Abhijeet : bas thoda sa dard aur hoga…she nodded with smile

He applied antiseptic and bandaged her feet

Abhijeet stood up : kya zarurat thi bina slippers pehne andar aane ki..

Tarika : w..woh glass tutne ki awaaz suni toh jaldii se aagyii…

Abhijeet : hmm Miss PA…I…m..s..sorry…

Tarika : its ok sir…

And abhijeet left …

Tarika looked at her feet : Sir itne bhi bure nahi hein…yeh sab us alya ki vajah se aise hein..varna bahut sweet hein sir….Oh no…tarika yeh kya bol rahi hein….sir ke saath rehkar tub hi pagal hogyii…Mr sadu aur sweet never…!

After sometime abhijeet called tarika…

Tarika : haan sir…

Abhijeet : Miss PA mein ghar jaa raha hun…tabiyat theek nahi hein..tum meetings and all dekhlo aur sab cancel kardo….

Tarika : ji sir…

Abhijeet : btw pair kaisa hein tumhara..?

Tarika : hein sir..

Abhijeet : accha ok khayal rakho apna…bye..

Tarika : bye..

And abhijeet left the office…

**In evening :**

Abhijeets cabin phone was ringing ..tarika picked it…

Tarika : hello..?

Voice : kya mein abhijeet se baat kar sakhti hun..?

Tarika : ji aap koun bol rahi hein..?

Girl : usse tumhe kya…seedha abhijeet ko phone do…

Tarika : Mein sir ki PA hun so I have rights to ask that Miss

Girl : huh..usse kaho alya ka phone hein…

After listening her name …anger built up her spines

Tarika ( rudely ) : Sir…office mein nahi hein….

Alya : uh..usse kehna ki aaj 9 baje mere ghar party hein toh use zarur aana hein….

Tarika : ok..! have a good day…

Tarika ( thinking ) : bekaar din guzre tera…tera kaam bigad jaayee...tera rishta toot jaayae...sir ke zindagi ka grehen huh….

Alya : aare haan yeh baat batana bhul gayi ki couple entry hein…shyd se uski koi partner nahi hogi…haha…

Tarika hung up the call : samjhti kya hein yeh khud ko…huh…

Tarika was so angry but she continued her work…

Around 6 when she reached home she called abhijeet

Tarika : hello sir..ab kaise ho aap.?

Abhijeet : fyn nw..

Tarika : w..woh alya ka phone aaya tha and she told him evythng

Abhijeet ( thinking) : uh..yeh alya mujhe jeene nhi dengi…kya karu.? Kiske saath jau…!

Abhijeet : ok….

Tarika was abt to cut the call when abhijeet spoke

Abhijeet : Umm..Miss PA…

Tarika : yes sir..?

Abhijeet : w..woh k..kya … kyatummeresaathpartymeinchalogi..? he told in one breath

Tarika : kyaa..?/

Abhijeet : haan…kya tum chalogi mere saath party mein..?

Tarika : sir..mein..?

Abhijeet : haann…agar tumhe koi problem nahi hein toh..!

Tarika couldn't believe her ears …

Tarika : matlab sir..mein toh aapki PA….

Abhijeet : its ok..agar tum nahi jaana chahti toh…

Then tarika remembers alyas words ….

Tarika : ok sir mein chal rahi hun….

Abhijeet smiles : ok then ready rehna ..! aur dnt wry it will be a part of your work…

Tarika smiles on his words

Tarika : toh mein 8 baje tak pahuch jaungi…

Abhijeet : Ta…Miss PA mein tumhe pick kar lunga…

Tarika : par sir..

Abhijeet : agar alag jaayengey toh alya ko shak ho jaayega…matlab ki…

Tarika : I understand sir…jaisa aapko theek lage…

Abhijeet : ok then great..!

And they hung up…

Tarika looked into the mirror : ab mein pehnungi kya..?

She looked at her closet and found a perfect dress for the party and decided to wear that only..!

At 8:45 pm someone knocked tarikas door

Tarika : shyd Mr sadu hi hogey…

She opens the door

Abhijeet : ready ho..?

He looked at her and was lost in her beauty…she was wearing a full length backless gown with a pearl bracelet , hairs tied in a braid which was left in front , black kohl to define her eyes , studs in her ears and she welcomed him with a beautiful smile

Tarika : yes sir I am ready…

Then she looked at him…He was in black t-shirt and cream blazer with blue denims …He was looking dashing :*

Tarika : sir chale..?

Abhijeet was just staring her without blinking

Tarika : sirrr…

Abhijeet : uh..haan chalo…

They sat in car…

Tarika : sir mein theek toh lag rahi hun na..? w..woh actually mein parties mein nhi jaati toh….

Abhijeet : Beautiful …abhijeet replied absent mindedly

Tarika looked at him with wide eyes

Abhijeet : m..matlab ki t..theek hi lag rahi ho…

Tarika : Thankyou

Then abhijeet focused on driving and soon they reached the huge party lawn…

The vallet opened the car for tarika and then abhijeet gave the car keys to park …

Abhijeet looked at tarika

Tarika : hmm chale..?

Abhijeet just nodded

They entered the lawn and tarika was excited to see the arrangement…beautiful lights , people dancing eating and what not…

Abhijeet felt bad for her …

Abhijeet ( whispered) : I m sry Miss PA

Tarika : sry kyu..?

Abhijeet : tum itni excited ho par yaha aake mujhe accha nhi laga so hum jaldi jayengey…

Tarika : uh huh…koi baat nahi…

She smiled at him and he smiled back..

Tarika : sir mein abhi aati hun…

Abhijeet nodded and then he was busy in his calls

After sometime

Tarika patted his back

Tarika : sir mocktail .?

Abhijeet : nhii…mujhe nahi pasand…

Tarika : par sir..ek ..?

Abhijeet : mein ne kaha na nahi…jao abhi ki abhi ise rakh do…

Tarika ( self talk ) : saduuu…aisa koi karta hein..mocktails kise nahi pasand..? huhhh….

And tarika followed him like a obedient PA

Tarika returned back and then they both were abt to speak

But alya interrupted them….

Alya : aare abhijeet aaj mocktail party hein aut tumne mocktail nhi liya..?

And then she calls a waiter and picks a glass and offers abhijeet

Abhijeet stops her : mujhe nahi chahiye…

Alya : kyu..? tumhe toh mocktails bahut pasand hein na…kahi meri vajah se…she taunts him…

Abhijeet being Abhijeet Malhotra smirks

Abhijeet : .woh kya hein na mujhe sirf Tarika ke haath se lene ki adaat hein….

Tarika ( thinks ) : abhi toh keh rahe the mujhe pasand nhi…abhi kya huaa…huhh saduu…

Tarika looked at him confused…

Abhijeet looked at alya and then at Tarika

Abhijeet : kya hua tarika…..tum mujhe apne haatho se do…accha lagega…

Tarikas eyes widened

Tarika ( thinks) : sir pagal hogayeee…!

And then tarika took the glass from alyas hand and gave it to abhijeet…abhijeet touches her hand while sent sparks into her body

Abhijeet smiled at her and she smiled back…

They shared a eyelock…

Meanwhile alya was fuming in anger…

Alya ( thinks ) : abhijeet tum mujhe itni jaldi nhi bhul sakhtee…mein tumhe nahi chodungi….kya karuu …kuch toh karna hoga…idea..!

She moved to the stage and announced a couple dance…

Abhirika ignored that and they started talking abt business -_-

Alya looked at them and moved towards them…

Alya : kya hua abhijeet..? tumhari tarika ko dance karna nahi aata kya..?

Abhijeet : tumse accha aata hein use…

Alya calls Aman...

Aman shakes hand with abhijeet…

Alya : yeh hein Aman ..mera fiancé

Aman kisses alyas forehead : chalo dance karte hein…

Alya looks at abhijeet : haan darling chalo…

Alya and aman left eyeing abhirika…

Abhijeet looked at tarika…she was talking on phone

Abhijeet : Miss PA

Tarika : ji sir…

Abhijeet was abt to speak when his phne rang and he went to corner …

Whereas tarika was standing alone …

a guy calls tarika…

Guy : Miss will you dance with me..?

Tarika : sry woh actually …

Guy : just one dance..?

Tarika looks at abhijeet who was busy on phne…she nods

They move to the dance floor and the guy wraps his arm around her bare waist…

He was trying to move closer which made tarika uncomfortable ….

Then they heard a voice**_ * Would you mind if I get my lady back..?_**

* * *

bhumi98 , saakshi , aditi , rockstar24rb , rajvilover , rajvigirl , saney , guest , allison , priya , kavinsanjana , cutesnile , guest , disani , Tasha , guest , pooja salunkya , guest , Misticmorning , sree , guest : Thankyouuu :)

shubhangi : yaa..isliye i am making you wait moree haha :P

Kamikaze me : Every story doesn't have a perfect end ;)

Guest : Daya ki gf jaan ke liye u need to wait :) Thankyou

bshreena : yeah..Thankyou miss ya too :)

as anjaana : Eeee I loved your review soo happyy :* jaise tum soch rahi ho naa vaisa ho bhi sakhta hein aur nahi bhii ;) pata chala na chot ka rahasya...! Thankyou

Bluefairy : Hahaha...yeah...Thankyou :)

Guest : skip the story :)

shraddha : Yeahh...Thankyou :)

sweety : yeahh too good :P Hahah Thankyou :)

shweta04 : haha yeahh..agli baar badhaa review :P Thankyou :)

Dayas girl : dnt be sry :P Glad you liked it...Thankyou :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** This chapterr is soo long and also it has many Twists *evil laugh* Happy Reading ;)

This chapter is for my 200th reviewer Diya ! Let's see who will be the 1st reviewer of this chapter ;) :)

* * *

_**Oo...Chapter-6...oO**_

Both turned towards the voice…it was abhijeet

Abhijeet : So..?

Abhijeet took her hand in his

Guy having no option left her

Abhijeet snakes his arm around her waist and pulled her closer…

She was feeling damn comfortable in his arms …she kept her hand on his shoulder

He smiled at her and she smiled back

They danced to the tune of music.. their gaze was fixed.. looking into each others eyes

Slowly the couples left the stage but abhirika was lost in their own world ….

And alya was burning in anger..

Soon the song came to end and others clapped for them…

This bought them back to this world

Tarika was blushing and abhijeet smiled and slid his hand around her waist and escorted her down the stage…

Abhijeet was doing all this to show alya that he can live his life without her too but tarika she was slowly but deeply falling in love with him…

And abhijeet unwillingly was playing with her heart…

Alya ( thinks) : Is tarika ka kuch karna padega….abhijeet mein tumhe itne asaani se mujhe bhulne nhi de sakhtii…kabhii nhii….

After giving a evil smile to alya ..Abhijeet and Tarika left the party and abhijeet dropped her home…

**Malhotra Mansion :**

Abhijeet entered the house and was shocked

Abhijeet : Tum..?

Girl : haan mein…

Abhijeet : is waqt kaise aayi tum..? raat ke 12 baj rahe hein..?

Daya : mein lekar aaya ise abhijeet …

Abhijeet : ohh…

Girl : haann bhai…aap bhi naa ..bas chinta karte rehte ho…

Abhijeet : kya karu Tasha tera kaam hi aisa hein ki tension hoti hein

Tasha : bhaii itne dino baad aapki behen ghar aayi aur aap hein ki…

Abhijeet : accha accha …sry…

He hugs her and she hugs him back…

She was abt to speak when someone knocks the door

Maid opens it and found two people standing

Maid : ji kahiye..?

Guy : kya Mr Abhijeet Malhotra hein ghar pe..?

Maid : ji aayiye…

They both enters inside

Abhijeet : aaplog..? mein ne pehchana nahi..

Guy : mein senior inspector Vivek

Guy2 : aur mein senior inspector Freddy Cid se…

Tasha was shocked to see them…

Abhijeet : Maa aap andar jayiye….

AM leaves as she understands

Daya : kahiye…..

Vivek : hum yaha Mr Abhijeet ko arrest karne aaye hein…

Abhijeet : what..? par kyu..?

Freddy : kyu ki aapne Mr kumar ka khoon kiya hein…

Vivek : aur humein unki laash ke paas aapki watch mili…

They show him a watch which is of abhijeet

Tasha : vivek yeh tum kya bol rahe ho…! Mere bhai ne koi khoon nahi kiyaa…

Vivek : tasha duty ke waqt yeh tumhare bhai nhi hein….bhulo mat tum bhi ek cid officer ho…

Tasha : tum mujhe mat sikhao….sirf watch milne se yeh sabit nahi hota ki bhai ne khoon kiya…

Vivek : sabit hota hein kyu ki unki ladayi hui thi mr kumar ke saath aur uske baad shyd inhone unko maar diyaa…par afsos unki watch vaha gir gyii jo humein mil gayi…. Toh ab Mr abhijeet ek mujrim hein….

Tasha slapped him hard

Tasha : tumhari himmat kaisi hui…

Abhijeet stops her : Tashaa….abhi ki abhi apne room mein jao…

Tasha : par…

Abhijeet : I said leave right now..!

Tasha looks at vivek and rushes to her room…

Freddy : Mr abhijeet aapko humare saath chalna hoga..

Abhijeet : ok chaliye..

Daya : par abhijeet…yeh galat hein..aise kaise…

Freddy : dekhiye agar inhone kuch nahi kiya toh inko hum chod dengey…

Abhijeet : Daya relax…kuch nahi hoga…

Vivek : chaliye…

They were about to move bt again heard a voice of a girl

Girl : ruk jaa vivek…

Abhijeet : Tarika..! tum yaha..?

Tarika : haan sir mein yeh file dene aayi thi jo kal aapko submit karni hein…

Vivek : dii aap yaha..

Freddy and duo were shocked

Daya : diii..?

Tarika : haan yeh mera chota bhai hein…

Vivek : dii aap inko kaise jaanti ho..?

Tarika : yeh mere boss hein…aur tu mission se aane ke baad apni dii se mila bhi nahi seedha vapas duty par…

Freddy : vivek ab arrest kare ya muhurat nikalvaaye

Tarika : arrest kyu..? sir ne kisi ka khoon nahi kiya…tum arrest nahi karogey…

Vivek : mujhe inko arrest karna hoga ..inhone mr kumar ka khoon kiya hein aaj subah…

Tarika : aaj subah..? kis time pe..?

Vivek : 11 baje…

Tarika : 11 baje sir office mein the….chahiye toh CCTV check karle….

Abhijeet : Miss P…Tarika its ok…sach ek na ek din bahar aa hi jaayega…

Tarika : aise kaise sir…aap rukiye…

Vivek : dii aap sach keh rahi hein ya sirf inko bacha rahi hein..?

Tarika : mein kyu bachaungi inko….par jo sach hein woh hein…sir ne kisi ka khoon nhi kiya….ab jaa yaha se…

Vivek nods and leaves with freddy…

Abhijeet : Thankyou Miss PA ..aaj tumne mujhe bacha liya…

Tarika : mein ne sirf sach kaha sir..! aaj aap office mein hi the jab alya…she stops

Daya looks at abhijeet….Abhijeet silently moves towards his room…

Daya : Tarika yeh tum kya keh rahi thi..? alya..?

Tarika : haan woh aaj alya aayi thii…usne sir ko phir gussa dilaya..mann toh kar raha tha ki uska muh tod dun…khair aap sambhaliye unko ..mein chalti hun…

Daya ( thinks ) : alya aayi thi aur abhijeet itna shaant…shyd Tarika ne ise sambhala…yeh tarika bhi na ajeeb hein..ek taraf kehti hein sadu…ek taraf abhijeet ki parva bhi karti hein….hmm kuch karna hoga…

Tarika hands him a file : aur yeh file bhi sir ko de dena aur kehna ki…daya cuts her…

Daya : ek kaam karo tum hi jaakar use dedo…vaise bhi mein is deal ke baare mein kuch nahi jaanta….

And he immediately leaves without giving chance for tarika to speak…

Tarika shakes her head and moves towards abhijeets room…

She remembers how she saw him that day..shirtless…

She turned red but knocked the door

Tarika ( thinks ) : bhagwan ji bas aaj woh dard-e-disco vaala look naa ho…bacha lo aaj plzz…

Abhijeet : come in…

Tarika takes baby steps and peeps inside the room and smiles

*Thankyouuuu bhagwan ji aaj bacha liyaa* she thinks

Tarika : sir…!

Abhijeet who was seated on bed jumps on his feet hearing her sound…

Abhijeet : Tumm…!

He was wiping his wet hairs with towel

Tarika ( thinks ) : sir ke baal kitne acche lag raha hein…y..yeh kya bol rahi hunn meinn…urgh…

Tarika : haan w..woh yeh file…

He was moving closer to her in order to take the file but she thought it in different way and her heartbeat started increasing…she could feel butterflies in her stomach …

Abhijeet took the file from her hand : kya hua..?

Tarika : k..kuch bhi nahi…

And she turned to leave but abhijeet held her wrist

Abhijeet : Tarika….

Tarika ( thinks ) : Uhh this boy will seriously make me fall in love.. his voice when he calls my name is so melodious …I couldn't stop but smile at him

Abhijeet : Thankyou ki aaj tum mere saath party mein chali aur

Tarika : a..aur..?

Abhijeet : aur alya ko dikhane ke liye dance bhi kiya….

This words of him was piercing her heart….

Tarika while leaving : my plsr sir afterall a..apki PA hun….

She leaves in rush and controls her tears ….

Meanwhile daya who was watching this ( thinks ) : abhijeet yeh tum kya kar rahe ho….anjaane mein tum ise kitna hurt kar rahe ho…kuch toh karna hoga…tarika hi hein woh ladki jo abhijeet ko vapas pyaar karna sikha sakhti hein….is mein merii madat humari maa bhii karegiii…. He smiles

Whereas tarika entered her house and saw vivek sleeping on sofa itself..she smiled at his innocent brother and then moved towards her room and just collapsed on bed thinking about what had just happened…

A tear rolled down her cheeks ..she took her phone and looked at picture

Tarika ( thinks ) : tum kyu gaye mujhe chod kar…yaha sab sadu hein…par mein haar nahi manungi….tum gaye toh kya hua mein jeena thodi chod dungi….tumne promise kiya tha ki u will never leave me ? but kyu choda…

She wiped her tear and dozed off ….

Next day :

Abhijeet enters and all wishes him good morning and then he enters his cabin….

Abhijeet : Miss PA…! in my cabin right now…!

But she didn't respond…

Abhijeet again calls her but no response…

He then moves to her desk which was empty…

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : Miss PA aayi nahi aaj..?

He dails her number and she picked the call after 5th ring…

Abhijeet : kaha hoo miss PA…aaj office aane ka irada nahi hein kya..?

Tarika : aa rahi hun sir 5min mein…

Abhijeet : better… nd he cuts the call…

Tarika who was feeling low..skipped her breakfast and reached office in 10min…

Abhijeet while looking into a file : toh Miss PA tumne 5min kaha tha….par tum 5 min late hoo…

Tarika : sir woh…

Abhijeet without looking at her : uh already late ho chuki ho ab jao complete the file in 10min….uske baad meeting hein

Tarika : yes sir..

Tarika left the cabin when she dashed with daya

Daya noticed her red eyes which abhijeet missed to notice

Daya : tarika tum theek toh ho na..?

Tarika : Thnx fr concern sir…I am fyn…

And she leaves….

After sometime the meeting started and when the meeting was abt to end they heard a thud sound and saw a soul lying on floor

Abhijeet : Tarikaa!

He quickly picked her in his arms and moved to his cabin where he placed her on sofa…

Abhijeet : Paani..koi paani lao….

Daya grabbed a bottle and gave it to abhijeet…

Abhijeet sprinkled some water on her face

Abhijeet : Tarika utho..! dekhoo meri tarf..? tarika.?

Soon tarika opened her eyes…her head was spinning …she looked at abhijeet whose expressions were telling he was concerned towards her…

Abhijeet : thnk god tumhe hosh aagaya….tumne kuch khaya..?

Tarika shook her head in no

Abhijeet helped her to sit properly

All the staff members were looking at them…

Abhijeet looked at them and gave a glare

Abhijeet : yaha koi tamasha nahi chalra …everybody back to work now…. Aur tarika tum kuch khaalo

All were scared of him so they left in nano seconds

Daya was smiling and smirking at abhijeet

Tarika : Thankyou sir…

Abhijeet : Miss PA yeh mat samajhna u r imp ..agar tumhari jagah koi aur bhi hota toh mein yahi karta…

Tarika ( thinks ) : aagye yeh vapas apne Mr sadu look mein…uhh…

Tarika : phir bhi sir thankyou…

With this tarika left his cabin….

Abhijeet looked till she disappeared from his site and sat on his seat when a phone buzzed…he looked at daya who shrugged …then he saw a phone on sofa…

Abhijeet : kabhi khud gir jaati hein aur kabhi apna phone gira deeti hein….kaise kar leti hein yeh ladki….

He went there and looked at the caller id it was from some *Sweetheart*

Abhijeet was confused….He don't know why was he feeling angry but he picked it…

Abhijeet : hello…

Before he could hear anything tarika snatched her phone from his hands

Abhijeet looked at her….she turned pale…

Abhijeet : sry woh bas mein…

Tarika : i..its ok sir..

And she went out,…

She called the same person and returned back to his cabin

Tarika : sir woh mujhe half day chahiye …

Abhijeet : nhii…yeh dekho itne saare files hein complete karne ke liyee…..aur contract mein likha hein na ki no leaves …

Tarika : par sir…

Abhijeet : keh diya na…ab agar tumhe job chodni hein toh u can go….

Tarika murmured : saduuu ….

She nodded and picked the files along with her and left…

Abhijeet smirking ( thinks) : tumhe kya laga Miss PA..tum apne us sweet heart ke saath date par jaogi…nhi nhii..kabhi nahi…ab dekho hota hein kya…!

Then his phone buzzed ….

Abhijeet : hello..haan tasha…

Tasha : bhai aap aur daya bhai jald se jald ghar aajayiye ….

Abhijeet : kyu kya hua..?

Tasha : aap bas aayiye ek surprise hein …nd she cuts the call

Abhijeet and daya moved outside the cabin

Abhijeet looked at tarika who was completing files

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : agar mere peeche se yeh us sweetheart ke paas chali gayi toh..? kuch soch abhijeet …! Kya karu

Daya shakes him : abhijeet chalo…!

Abhijeet : Daya tu jaa mein aa jaunga…

Daya : ok jaldii aana…

Abhijeet nods

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : kya karu ise kaise roku…IDEA..!

* * *

**A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews ..! keep reviewing ;) and please keep patience ...ek ek raaz khulega par waqt aane par...so please dont request me to show daya's gf i know kuch log ko jaan na hein bt its nt the right time... ;) aur abhirika ek hogey ya nahi yeh bhi pata nahiii...soo chill and enjoy the story...agar suspense nhi hoga toh next chapter mein ..mein story end kar dungi... :) now you decide :D Hahha :P **

**and a Rajvi story is coming soon from my side :) keep waiting..! **

Kavinsanjana : Dekhte hein..! ;) Thankyou :)

artanish : Thankyou :)

Dayas girl : hehe...yeah...Thankyou...and eagerly waiitng for vivah :)

loveabhi : its ok...Thankyou :)

Rajvigirl : Thankyou :)

allison : even i am a abhirika lover ..i will surely try to update soon :) Thankyou :)

Guest : Thankyou :)

Khushi : I apologize pata nahi kaise bhul gayi reply dena ..! i will definitely write on that episode and mein naraaz nahi hun :) Thankyou

Rajvilover : Haha..Thankyou :)

Guest : Excuse me..? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my story..! and mein ne apni galti sudhari tab ki tab...first check and then comment here Thankyou :)

Nainamallik , guest ,saakshi , aditi , shreshta , cutesmile , saney , rockstarrb , poojasalunkya , guest , guest , guest , guest , bshreena , guests , disani , guest , guddi : Thankyouuu :)

As Anjaana : hehe..Thankyou :)

Abhirika romance : Glad u reviewed :) Hope like you many silent readers too will open up :) Thankyou so much

Mistic Morning : Thankyou :)

Bluefairy : Yeah...Thankyou :)

Kamikaze me : haha yaa...Thankyou :)

Mesmerizing nature : Hehe..Thankyou :)

PurpleAsus : yayy yaayy finally u r bak...and i am so happy ;) pata chalega..keep patience ;) Thankyou :)

Shubhangi : Thankyou ..haha yeahh.. :P

Guest : Haha seriously itna bada review :P I loved it though :P kuch din inteezar karo mein apne page (FantasyLandOfAdityans) par woh case ke videos with captions update karne vaali hun so tab padh lena :) Thankyou sooo muchh :)

Diya : My 200th reviewer ..Thankyou so much ;) Take care !


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : This chapter is for my 201 reviewer Dayas girl :)

* * *

Whereas tarika saw him leaving ( thinks ) : mujhe mana kiya jaane se aur khud dekho ghar jaa rahe hein…..yeh insaan kabhi nahi sudhar sakhta…saduuu…..

And she engrossed in her files….

Abhijeet moves towards her : Miss PA

Tarika was shocked at his sudden appearance : sir..?

Abhijeet : yeh files le lo aur chalo…

Tarika : kaha sir..?

Abhijeet : kaha na chalo toh chalo…

Tarika : k..kyu..?

Abhijeet : Boss tum ho ki mein..?

Tarika : aap sir…

Abhijeet : fir order koun dega..?

Tarika : aap hi…

Abhijeet : Good toh chalo ab..

And he left from there ….

Tarika quickly took all the files and outside she saw abhijeets car and abhijeet was talking on phone with someone leaning on his car

Tarika ( thinks ) : pata nahi isko baar baar kya ho jaata hein…chameleon kahi kaa…huh…

And she stood infrnt of abhijeet

Abhijeet saw her and sat in the car…driver opened the door for tarika and she too sat beside abhijeet on back seat..

Driver : sir kaha chalu..?

Abhijeet : ghar chalo…

And tarika looked at abhijeet with disgusting look

Tarika : gharrr kyu..?

Abhijeet : tum meri PA ho na…!

Tarika : haann hun lekin sirf office mein….aapki care taker nahi hun jo ghar chalu aapke saath…

Abhijeet leaned towards tarikas face : Miss PA tum apne ko bahutttt importancee mat do….

And he moved back….

Tarika was looking at him with horror expression…she was never ever thiss close to him….

Abhijeet : mein office ke kaam se hi tumhe ghar leke jaa raha hun….h..humare ek family frnd hein unke saath meeting hein ghar pe…

Tarika looks away and nods….

Tarika kept looking outside the window to avoid abhijeet ..soon they reached Malhotra mansion and entered inside….

Abhijeet saw his father and his happiness had no bounds

He ran and hugged his father like a kid …

His dad rubbed his hairs : kaise ho tum kiddo..?

Abhijeet : mein toh bilkul theek hun…aap kab aaye…. wait kiddo…mein bada hogaya hun dad….

Tasha laughs

AD : haha..tum kitne bhi bade ho jao mein vahi bulaunga tujhe…

Abhijeet makes faces and Tarika was controlling her laugh

Abhijeet : yeh tha surprise..?

Tasha : haan bhai yahi thaa…

Daya enters from door: haan abhijeett….

Abhijeet : daya tu ab aa raha hein…tu toh mujhse pehle nikal gaya tha na..?

Daya : woh sab chod na…he moves towards his dad and hugs him

AD : Daya kaise ho ..? kitne duble ho gaye ho tum..? teri maa tujhe khaana nhi deti kya...AM glares at him and he keeps quiet then he whispers daya : yeh darwaze pe( looking at tarika) Badi bahu hein kya meri..?

Daya hides his smile : shyd..!

AD : acchaa…

Daya : vaise aap kab aaye new york se..?

AD : yahi kuch ghanto pehle….tujhe pata tha na..!

All looks at daya

Daya : w..woh mujhe

Tasha : aapko apki gf ne bataya hoga na….. she gave him a look

Daya : h..haan w..woh mein abhi aaya….

Nd he leaves…

All laughs

AM : aare tarika vaha kyu khadi ho andar aao….

Tarika enters : Hello uncle…

AD : hii…abhijeet yeh koun hein..?

Abhijeet : y..yeh meri ..mere saath kaam karti hein…

Tarikas eyes widened

AM and Tasha smiles….

AD : ohh…toh tum log kaam karo…mein aaram karta hun…

Abhijeet : haan haan dad sure..!

After he leaves…

Abhijeet : Miss PA bahut hasi aa rahi hein..?

Tarika smirks and abhijeet understood that she heard *kiddo*

Abhijeet holds her arm and took her in his room…

He pinned tarika to the wall and leaned closer

Abhijeet : dekhoo Miss PA…aise expressions mujhee mat doo…tumhe nahi pata mein kar sakhta hun….

Tarika was just looking at him …His left hand around her waist , right hand holding her arm and his mesmerizing eyes which was looking directly into her eyes…

Tarika : S…sir….

Abhijeet looks at her scared and nervous face , he was lost in her , the feeling of being close to her made him safe , he wanted to hug her but then

Abhijeet realizes his position and leaves her

Abhijeet : a..apna kaam karo….

Tarika : s..sir room mein..?

Abhijeet : nhi toh kya terrace pe karogii..?

Tarika gave him unbelievable look

Abhijeet rolls his eyes : chalo…

Abhijeet walks and tarika follows him

Abhijeet moves in a room : yeh hein mera study..!

Tarika looked at the room …it was huge with grey walls , beautiful ambience …

Tarika : aapko isko study bolte ho..?

Abhijeet : haann…

Tarika : yaha toh koi books vagera nahi hein…sirf yeh showcases hein….

Then she looked closely ..their were many certificates and awards

Abhijeet : yeh sab mujhe business tours and all par mile…u know malhotras naa….aise awards toh milte rehte hein…

tarika : kaafi talented ho aap…par dikhte nhi ho…

abhijeet gave whatever look

Tarika moved ahead and her head hit the showcase ….she was about to touch the ground when she felt a strong pair of arms holding her…

Tarika opened her eyes slowly to find herself her in abhijeets arms

And time froze….

Their trance was broken by a knock on the door…both came back to earth and parted…

Abhijeets mom was standing at the door with 2 coffee mugs in her hands

AM : ahem ahem..!

Abhijeet : w..woh mom ..woh gir gayi thi…

AM : toh mein ne kab kaha ki aankhon hi aankhon koi mil gaya…? She teased them..

Abhijeet : maa aap bhi na…

AM controlled her laughter whereas tarika was embarrassed

AM : accha baba sry..mein toh bas coffee dene aayi thi….

She kept the tray on table and said : sirf kaam mat karna…coffee pee lena….

She went near tarika and asked her : Beta tumhara koi boyfrnd hein..?

Tarika was shocked but nodded as no

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : maa aapko kaise batayegi yeh apne sweet heart ke baare mein….

AM ( thinks ) : acchaa hein…

And she leaves…

Abhijeet : uh chalo kaam karo….

They both sat on the couch and was abt to start their work but tarikas phone buzzed displaying *Sweetheart*

He just wanted to kick this sweetheart but he controlled his anger….

Tarika was asking his permission to receive the call or nt

Abhijeet : yeh jo koi bhi hein…he/she can wait….tum meri PA ho…aur isliye phone mujhe do..nd he took her phone and switched it off

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : Bada aaya sweet heart…ab kar call….aur *the no u r dialing is currently switched off * sun he smirks

Tarika : sir aapneee off kyu kiyaaa.?

Abhijeet : Taaki UNWANTED log baar baar disturb naa kare….! Yeh lo phne aur andar rakho bag mein…

Tarika took the phne nd kept it in her bag…

They started their work and completed by 9pm….

Abhijeet stretched his arms and saw the time : oh shit…9 baj gaye aur humare family frnd aaye nhi….

Tarika : haan sir pata nahii kya hua….

Abhijeet checked his phne and read a fake msg : w..woh unhe kuch kaam aagaya isliye nhi aa rahe….

Tarika : KYA..?

Abhijeet : haan ab tum jaa sakhti ho….

Tarika ( thinks ) : uhhhh…sadu yeh humesha saduu hi rahega…mujhe yaha bulaya aur ab meeting nhi hein toh jaoo…chodegaa koun….

Then they heard a loud thunder sound

Abhijeet looked at tarika…

Tarika : kya hua sir..?

Abhijeet : nhi…

Tarika : aisa mat dekhoo mujhe…mein koi alien nhi hun…

Abhijeet : tum kya pagal ho…bhagwan ne dimak fit nahi kiya tum mein….

Tarika : whatever….

Tarika picks her bag and was abt to leave when abhijeet calls her..

Abhijeet : Miss Whatever..?

Tarika : ji…

Abhijeet : sambhal ke jaana….bahar shyd baarish jaisa mausam ho….

Tarika looked at him : Oh my God….y..yeh kaise ho raha hein..? matlab sachhii mein..? Mr sadu is being Mr caring..? woh bhi apni miss whatever ke liye..? aaj pata chala ki miracles do happen….

Abhijeet : hogyii bakwas….jaoo….

Tarika laughs and leaves….

Abhijeet moves towards his room and saw outside that it was raining…!

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Miss PA pahuch gayi hogi ghar..? itni baarish ho rahi hein…? Kahi ud naa jaaye itni tezz hawa jo chal rahi hein…haha….magar agar woh bheeg gyi hogii tohh…? Yaa raaste mein kisi ne use kidnap kar liya toh..? use kidnap karega koun aur jhelega koun..?

He thinks to call her but she wasn't picking…he was getting tensed now…

He was calling her since past 15min bt she wasn't responding….

Abhijeet : oh god…kaha hein yeh ladki….

He ran downstairs and left the house in that heavy rain…he was searching her on roads….he was completely drenched …after half and hour he returned back to his home and was shocked to see tarika with his mom laughing…

AM ; aare abhijeet yeh kya…tum bheeg kaise gaye…? Tumhe toh baarish bilkul pasand nhi na…

Abhijeet looks at tarika : t..tum theek ho naa.? Mein tumhe dhundne gaya tha…!

Tarika was shell shocked…

AM pulled his cheeks : aww mere abhijeet ko kitni chinta hein tarika ki….ruk mein towel lekar aati hun….nd she left…

Tarika moved towards him and touched his cheek which was so cold…

Abhijeet jerks her hand and gave her a cold look and moves into his room with a bang….

Tarika felt guilty….she should have told him that she was here….but it was not her mistake too….

She knocked his door…but he didn't open…

Tarika : sir… door kholiye….

Abhijeet : chali jaoo yaha se….

Tarika kept on knocking : sir ek baar meri baat toh suniye…

Abhijeet opens the door…water drops was falling from his hairs and he looked so cute in that ….

Abhijeet : kyaa hein..? kyu tang kar rahi ho mujhe..? mein hi pagal tha jo tumhe dhundne nikal gaya…..tum yahi thii aur mein vaha tumhe dhund raha tha ki kahi tum bheeg toh nahi gayii….

Tarika was stunned : kyu sir..? kyu dhund rahe the aap mujhe..? kyu parva hein aapko meri..? aakhir mein hun hi koun aapki..?

abhijeet kept silent….even he dono why was he worried for her….why in this rainfall he was searching for her..? why he felt bad when she didn't inform him that she was here only..?

abhijeet : Meri PA ….

Tarika looked at him with teary eyes and left …..

Abhijeet banged his hand on door : shitt yeh mein ne kya kiya..?

He quickly changed and followed tarika….she was standing under a tree waiting for a taxi…

Abhijeet comes with a car : Miss PA andar baitho….

Tarika : its ok Sir…mein yahi theek hun…

Abhijeet : mein ne kaha baitho…

She rolled her eyes but sat in his car….

Abhijeet was looking at her while driving…

Abhijeet : Miss PA I..I am sorry….

Tarika : kyu..?

Abhijeet : pata nahi…par sry…

Tarika kept mum….

Abhijeet : tumhara ghar aagaya…

Tarika while moving towards her home : aapne sry kyu kaha apne dil se puchiye …! Bye thankyou

**Malhotra mansion :**

Abhijeet enters and was shocked to see many bouquets of different roses covered all over the hall and the hall was decorated with lightings

Abhijeet : y..yeh sab kya hein..?

When he heard a voice : **"Tumhari sagai "**

* * *

Dayas girl , saney , kavinsanjana , bshreena , sakshi , guests ,aditi , cutesmile , priya , Disani , mistic morning , shubhangi , khushi , rajvigirl , allison , loveabhi , crazy abhirika lover , rockstar24rb , as anjaana , rajvilover , kk , abeer , guest , mesmerizing nature , guest , tasha , abhirika romance , aro : Thankyou so much for the reviews

bluefairy : I will explain Thankyou

sweetycid : Thankyou

sanjhana : Thankyou

I am Really disappointed with this response...I just dont know what to say. :/


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Don't ask me to write on Da-reya please ...! and i dont hate duo...I am not a good writer for duo...their are many awesome writers who write on duo so anyone can read there..! i have my own reasons for not writing on duo so stop assuming anything...! Everyone just want quick update ..in every review i find update soon update soon...itni mehnat se ek chapter likhna use check karna...edit karna is not a small thing...sirf ek word it is nice or not bhi nahi bolte log...just some of** them** tells update soon ...! I know everyone is curious to read but can't you just say is it Good or bad..? i am not asking for long reviews though many write long and i love to read them...a author needs appreciation to write the next chapters...i read each and every review and according to that i type my next chapter...so a little praise from your side could definitely create miracles in upcoming chapters...! **

**Anyway only few more chapters are left for the story to end so just wish i complete this story soon and take a leave from ff...! **

* * *

Abhijeet : k..kya..? sagaai..?

AM : haan beta sagaai…Mere abhijeet ki sagai hogi finally…mein bahut khush hun….

Abhijeet : m..mein koi sagaai nahi karungaa…

Daya : tumhe sagai karni hogi abhijeet…

Abhijeet : daya tu bhi…mein nhi karunga sagai kisi ke saath bhi…

Tasha : kya bhai kab tak us alya ki yaado mein rahogey…

AM : haan abhijeet bhul jaa use…woh tere liye kabhi bani hi nhi thi….

Abhijeet : yeh sab aap log kya keh rahe ho…!

AM : tu chinta mat kar…sab kuch ready hein…aur teri girlfriend se hi shaadi ho rahi hein….

Abhijeet : Girlfriend..?

AM : haan Tarika ke ghar shagun bhej diyaa….

Abhijeet : T..tarika..?

Abhijeet froze at his place

Meanwhile Abhijeets Dad was standing on tarikas door

Tarika opens the door and was shocked to find AD

AD gives her the shagun and then explains her abt sagaai then he blesses her and leaves without waiting for her to speak…

She was shocked….Tarika couldn't believe what life has just showed up to her….suddenly Her phone buzzed

She lifts the call

Abhijeet speaks : Miss PA in my Cabin in 30minutes and he cuts the call…

Without changing Tarika leaves as soon as possible…

Tarika reached his cabin and found him sitting on couch

Abhijeet sensed her presence and looked at her….

Tarika took baby steps towards him…she was just so confused…she couldn't register anything properly

Abhijeet explained her abt the miss understanding

Tarika listened to him quietly

Abhijeet : aur tumhe pata hein yeh sab kisne kiya..?

Tarika : nhi…

Abhijeet : Alya…vhi hein…use laga hoga ki mein jhoot bol raha hun aur usne maa papa ko bataya diya….woh maa ke paas gayi aur usne kaha ki m..mein tumse…pyaar karta hun…meri vajah se tum phas gyii tarika…I am sorry…

Tarika was abt to say something but abhijeet interrupts her

Abhijeet : Tarika par humein yeh natak karna padega…mein mom dad ka dil nahi dukha sakhta…aur us alya ka plan bhi fail karna hoga…

Tarika : par yeh sab kaise..!

Abhijeet : mere paas ek plan hein…

Tarika : boliye..

Abhijeet hands her a stamp paper and explained her everything which brought tears in her eyes but she wiped it away…

Tarika : I ..i am ready sir..

…

The whole malhotra family was waiting for Tarika as it was her engagement today….

And there came tarika wearing a beautiful purple and golden saree …she was looking damn pretty….

Abhijeets eyes met with hers and she smiled slyly

She came and they exchanged their rings…

They didn't speak a word with each other

Silence filled between them

AM : Tarika beta tum bahut pyaari lag rahi ho…Daya mein kehti thi na ki tarika hi abhijeet ke layak hein…woh hi use jhel sakhti hein…

Abhijeet : Maa…!

AM : accha accha…tarika tumhara bhai vivek nahi aaya..?

Tarika : ji woh jo mr khanna ka case chal raha tha uski vajah se HQ gaya hein…aata hi hoga…

Tasha ( thinks ) : us din vivek ko kitna kuch keh diya aur thappad bhi maar diya…usne mujhse baat bhi nahi ki ab tak..ab aayega toh sry bol dungi….

Aftersome time vivek enters

He hugs her sister.. Though he wasn't happy for this marriage he agreed bcz of tarikas happiness …

AM : accha hua vivek beta tum aa gaye….varna tarika akeli feel karti…

Vivek smiles

AM : tasha idhar aana…

Tasha turns and looks at vivek with a smile….he ignores her…

Tasha : ji maa…

AM : vivek ko le jao aur ise lunch karvao…

Vivek : n..nhi aunty ji..its ok..mein akele…

AD : aare sharmao mat…jao tasha leke jao…

Tasha smirks at him and holds his arm and pulls him inside ..she winks at her parents as they know that tasha loves vivek and vice versa…

Vivek jerks her hand : jao yaha se….mujhe tumse baat nhi karni…

Tasha : vivek dekho I am sorry…us din job hi hua w..woh sab mein ne jaan mujhke nhi kiya…

Vivek : us din tumne mujhe sabke saamne thappad maara tasha…kaise bhul jau mein woh sab….

Tasha : accha toh ( she extends her cheek) tum bhi mujhe maar lo….hisab barabar. nd she shuts her eyes

Vivek smiles and pecks a kiss on her cheek

Vivek : ab theek hein….

Tasha opens her eyes and looks down shyly ….

Vivek leaves….Tasha stood their holding her cheek with palm while blushing

After some dance , lunch , gossips the engagement came to end….

She was sitting on window pane of guest room thinking about her events in life….

AM didn't allow her to go home as after engagement and other things it turned night ….

She never thought life would take such a turn…she should have rejected the marriage…but she agreed…her mind was saying she was wrong but heart it says she did right….

She looked at bed on which her red lehenga of marriage was lying which was gifted by AM …she don't know what to do…to be happy , sad or laugh on life….

She was now engaged to Abhijeet Malhotra….she always imagined her would be to be like abhijeet as he was stylish , handsome and who owns everything …..but all her dreams shattered because of one thing

_**Flashback** :_

_Abhijeet hands her a stamp paper_

_Abhijeet : Tarika yeh paper mein likha hein ki hum dono sirf 1 saal ke liye pati patni hogey….uske baad you are free…its like a contract marriage….tumhe sirf ek saal tak acting karni hogi…hum dono ke beech koi rishta nhi hoga so tum fikar mat karo…isse maa papa bhi khush rahengey…._

_Hearing this her eyes became teary_

_Tarika : i…I am ready sir…_

**_Flashback end_**

Tarika ( thinks ) : kyu…kyu manaa nhi kar paayi mein abhijeet sir ko…kyu.? Aaj meri sagaai hogyii aur woh bhi contract …

Tarika was busy searching her answers when she heard a soft knock on her door…

Tarika : itni raat ko koun hoga…?

She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door

And there was abhijeet…

He looked at the room which was filled with darkness

Abhijeet : Miss PA…I mean Tarika…are u okay..?

Tarika : hmm….

Abhijeet : so rahi thi..?

Tarika : nhi sir..mein w..woh ….

Abhijeet : mein andar aau..?

Tarika : a..ayiye ne sir…aapka hi ghar hein…

And abhijeet got in and kept the box he was carrying on table…he searched for switch board to turn on the light…

After switching the lights he turned towards tarika and the sight in front of him was piercing his heart

He saw tarikas red eyes and tears stained cheeks which indicated that she was crying since long…

He went close to her and locked his eyes with hers

Abhijeet : I ..i am sorry tarika….is sab mein tumpar kya guzri hogi mein ne socha bhi nhi….mein kuch na kuch karta hun….mujhe maaf kardo….

Tarika : n..nhi sir aap sry mat boliye…mein samajhti hun…

He smiled a little…

Abhijeet picks the box : mein ne dekha tha ki tumne subah se kuch nahi khaaya i..isliye yeh pizza leke aaya…mujhe nahi pata tumhe kya accha lagta hein isliye yeh hi le laaya….

Tarika : its ok sir..t..thankyou…

And she takes the box and picks one slice and takes a bite…

Abhijeet : I really Loved ALYA….

Abhijeet spoke suddenly and tarika stopped eating and stared at abhijeet

Abhijeet moved towards window and looked at the dark sky…

Abhijeet : tarika I know mein sadu hun…gussa bhi karta hun…par mein aisa nhi tha….waqt aur halaat ne mujhe aisa bana diya…mein tumhari tarah chulbul tha….

Tarika kept pizza aside and stood behind him…

Tarika : sir…!

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun mein bahut bura hun…par duniya kya expect karti hein ki mein dhoka khakar bhi hasta rahu..?

Tarika : sir aap sadu nhi ho..mein toh bas..

Abhijeet : tumhari galti nhi hein…tum jo dekhogi vahi bologi…par tarika kya tum jaanti ho jab dil tut ta hein toh kitna dard hota hein..? mein toh jeena bhi nhi chahta tha par alya ke maksad ko fail karne ke liye use galat sabit karne ke liye jee raha hun….

Tarika was just listening to him…

Abhijeet : mere liye sirf meri family aur business hi sab kuch hein…ab mere liye pyaar ki koi jagah nhi….

And this words hurt tarika

And tears escaped her eyes but she wiped them quickly…

And kept hand on his shoulder …

Tarika : pata hein sir meri maa kehti thi ki dard baatne se kam ho jaate hein…aap apne andar is dard ko kab tak lekar baithogey sir….

And abhijeet looked at her face which was glowing in the moon light

Abhijeet : Tarika meri prem kahani koi page 3 ki gossip nahi hein…

He said sarcastically and laughed lightly on his fate

Tarika : "par mein sun rahi hun sir…aap bolke toh dekhiye"

and that moment abhijeet found someone by his side beside his parents and business ...

abhijeet sat on bed ..and tarika sat beside him...

abhijeet told her...they met during a trip when they were stuck in jungle and slowly they became friends , then best friends and then lovers...how their friendship turned into love...for him alya was the perfect meaning of love...

tarika saw a sudden spark in his eyes when he was narrating his love story...No , his incomplete love story...the way he was saying was making her heart skip a beat...she wished she was alya but alas ! she was tarika and now his would be wife and contract Mrs abhijeet malhotra

Their life was perfect...he thought alya was her soul mate ...but she ditched him for aman...aman was the son of rich guy and she thought abhijeet is also rich...though he was rich...he wanted to achieve everything on his own...

His eyes became moist with anger/ hurt filled in it

Tarika : sir aap aaj bhi usse pyaar karte ho..?

Abhijeet : pata nhi...

abhijeet sounded confused and looked at tarika...

abhijeet : ab mere life mein pyaar ke liye koi jagah nahi...

silence prevailed in...

abhijeet stood up and cleared his throat : a..ab tumhe sojana chahiye...

tarika juts hummed

abhijeet moved towards the door and turned around

abhijeet : i am sorry tarika and thankyou for all this..!

Tarika : anytime sir...

abhijeet : Tarika mujhe Abhijeet bulao ya kuch aur...mom dad ke saamne sir accha nahi lagega...plzz...

Tarika nodded and abhijeet left...

Morning :

Abhijeet got up ...Took shower and wore his denim blue jeans with a peach t shirt ...and moved down stairs

AM was arranging the breakfast for abhijeet as he was now seated on his chair...

abhijeet : good morning maa...

AM : gm beta...

Abhijeets eyes searched for tarika but he couldn't find her...

abhijeet : maa sabne breakfast karliya...?

Am : nhi beta...daya , tumhare dad aur tasha jogging pe gaye...

abhijeet : ohhh...! Maa w..

before abhijeet could complete his sentence his mom spoke..

Am : Tarika ghar chali gayi...nd she giggled...

abhijeet : mein uske baare mein nahi puch raha...

AM ; mujhe laga tujhe apni fiance ki chinta ho rahi hogi isliye bata diya...

abhijeet made faces...

abhijeet : aap khaana dogi yaa mein jau office..?

and she controlled her laugh and served him breakfast...

AM : tum aur tumhari tarika dono ek jaise ho...woh subah subah mujhpar emotional atyachar karke chali gyi aur ab tum emotional dhamki de rahe ho...uff...very bad...

and she took her place next to abhijeet...

AM ; vaise beta tumhari love story kya hein..? matlab tu usse kab mila..? aur tum dono ko pyaar kaise hua..?

Abhijeet choked in between ...he coughed hard and his mom made him drink water..

Abhijeet : sry maa...imp meeting hein...

and he picked his laptop and mobile and left the house...

AM sighs

AM ; mera beta hi paga lkyu hein..?

* * *

**A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews...! **

sanjhana : Duo are real brothers here ! Thankyou !


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** Quick update...! :P and people i said I am taking leave...did i mention i am leaving Ff..? from now i will update alternate days ( may be :P ) but the chapters will be short because i am busy with my cousins marriage so u all will get updates but short one like the below chapter :P happy reading !

* * *

Abhijeet reached his office and pushed his cabin door while checking his phone…

And then he bumped into someone…

Before that someone could touch the ground ..he holds her by waist…the wind was playing with her hairs…..eyes locked with each other…he then looked at her glossy lips…he inched closer to her….he was attracted to her like magnet…..

When his manager disturbed them…

Manager : sir…..

Abhijeet made tarika stand properly….

Manager : i..i am sorry mein shyd galat time pe aagaya….

Tarika : n..nnhi mein abhi aati hun…

And she rushed out…

Abhijeet : umm..bolo kya baat hein ….he then sat on his chair…

Manager was explaining him abt the next deal but he was lost in tarikas thoughts

Manager : toh sir ise final karde..?

Manager asked him again but no response…

Manager : sirrrr….

He snapped his fingers in front of his face

Manager : sir kaha kho gaye aap..?

And abhijeet stood up on his feet…

Abhijeet : k..kuch nhi..mein sun raha tha tumhe…final kardo deal ko…

Manager : pakkaa sir..?

Abhijeet : haan haan pakka…ab kya stamp paper pe likh ke dun…?

Manager nodded while smiling

Manager (thinks) : sachii sir tarika ke pyaar mein pagal ho gaye…!

Abhijeet ran his fingers through his hairs making them messy….

Abhijeet : urgh..kya ho gaya mujhe…y am I behaving like a teenager….uhh….woh ladki pagal kardegi mujhee….

Then he engrossed in his laptop

After sometime his intercom rang….

Abhijeet : yes..?

Receptionist ( R) : sir…woh media vale aapka aur Tarika mera matlab Mrs Malhotra ka interview lena chahte hein….

Abhijeet : kyaa..?

R : ji sir …woh log time maang rahe hein….

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : ab yeh nayi musibat…! Oh goddd mein ne pehle kyu nahi socha…yeh sab meri maa ka kiya hua hein….maa bhi na kisi na kisi tarah sach jaan kar hi rehti hein….

Abhijeet : hmm 4 baje boldo…

R : okay sir..! nd she hung up

Abhijeet : hmm ab kya karu..? haann…

He picked up his phone and dialed a number

Abhijeet : Miss PA in my cabin in 10min

Tarika knocked the door while abhijeet was in thinking

Abhijeet : come in Miss PA

Tarika stood in front of him

Abhijeet : tumhe pata hein humara interview lene media vale aaye hein..

Tarika was confused : sir aapka toh samajh aata hein…par mera kyu..?

Abhijeet got up from his seat and held her hand

He slowly lifted her hand in front of her face and eyed the beautiful diamond ring in her finger…

Tarika : kyaaa..?

And she jerked his hand ….

Tarika : sir aise kaisee interview..?/ m..mein bolungi kya..? agar kuch ulta seedha bol diya toh..? nhi sir m..mein yeh nhi kar sakhti….

Abhijeet : Miss PA tumhe kya panick attack parte rehte hein..?

Tarika : what…?

Abhijeet : uhh leave it…chalo kaam ki baat kare…

Tarika nodded …

Abhijeet : miss pa have a seat..

They both settled

Abhijeet : humari love story kya hogi..?

Tarika ( thinks ) : yeh aadmi pagal hein kya….kaam kii baat kehta hein phir kehta hein love story kya hogi…

Tarika : sir humari koi love story hi nhi hein….

Abhijeet : aaree tum yaad nhi…us din vahaa hum pehli baar mile thee….phirrr hum ne pyaar se baat ki…phirr humein pyaar huaa….tum bhul gyi.?

Tarika was confused : sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hein.?

Abhijeet glares at her : mujhe bhi pata hein koi story nhi hein…isliye toh keh raha hun lets make one….uhh…dimaak kharab karti hoo….

Tarika rolled her eyes…and after that they made a beautiful love story which was never theirs ….after two good hours they made story from their first meet to their proposal and engagement

Abhijeet : sooo…story complete….

Tarika : hmm…

Abhijeet : media ke saamne yahi bolna hein…

Tarika : hmm…

Abhijeet sighs : you may leave now…

After sometime abhijeet dusted his coat ..combed his hair and pushed the glass door of his cabin…he found a lady in red chudidaar with open hair…

Abhijeet ignored her and moved ahead and called for tarika…

When the lady said

Lady : sir I am here…!

And abhijeet turned to see the pretty lady who belongs to him atleast for an year…

He was impressed the way tarika was looking ..simple red chudidaar with matching dupatta on her right shoulder…a bracelet which was complementing her ring…

Abhijeet : Miss PA …tum acchii..i mean okay lag rahi ho…

And tarikas bright face fell….

Tarika : actually sir mam ( AM) aaye the ..keh rahe the ki ab mein aapki wife ban ne jaa rahi hun toh mujhe aap jaisa okay lagna chahiye isliye jo shagun mein aaya vhi pehen liya…its okay na..?

Abhijeet : haan maa was right….nd theek lag rahi ho…atleast pehle se better….

Tarika : Thankyou sir…

Tarika ( thinks ) : agar tariff kardete toh kya inki zuban ghas jaatiii huhh….sadu….

Abhijeet smirked

Abhijeet : miss pa baar baar apne mann mein sadu kyu kehti hein…jo bolna hein saamne bolo…

And tarika was shocked….

Tarika : sir…nhi ….nhi toh…mein nahi kehti kabhi sadu…pagal hi hogey koi jo aapko s..sadu kehti hein…

And abhijeet inched closer to her with his famous smirk

Abhijeet : haan bolo koun kehta hein…?

And tarika stepped back

Tarika : m..mein abhi aayi…w..woh koi bula raha hein mujhe…

And she ran away

Abhijeet : pagal

And there tarika was blushing hard hiding behind the wall…she smiles at herself but just then her eyes fell on ring which reminded that all that will be a dream and she will never be his real wife…!

* * *

A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews...i am not leaving Ff ...i am just taking a Leave !

Bshreena : Thankyou :)

KK : Thankyou :) mujhe update soon se prob nhi hein...prob mujhe isse hein ki sirf update soon kehte hein koi appreciation nahi... :)

Dayas girl : Yeah...Thankyou :)

rockstar24rb : First of all i saw ur abhirika story and i will read soon as soon as i get time :) Thankyou

Kavinsanjana : Thankyou :)

Guest : now i am early :) Thankyou

saakshi : Thankyou :)

MisticMorning : haha..yeah...Thankyou :)

Guest : Thankyou :)

Cutesmile : Yeahh...Thankyou :)

Priya : Thankyou :)

TD : Thankyou :)

sanjhana : mujhe khud nhi pata ki kab update karungi...jab time milta hein tab kartii hunn...yeh update mein ne kal raat 2 baje type kiya aur edit ab kiya...! and abhijeet khud apna business start karna chahta tha isliye alya ne use chod diya kyu ki use ek struggling pati nhi chahiye tha..! Thankyou so much :)

Guest : Thankyou :)

Rajvilover : Thankyou :)

aditi : Thankyou :)

Guest : Thankyou :)

guest : yeah thankyou :)

As anjaana : uska pata bhi chalega...jst keep patience :P Thankyou

Loveabhi , bhumi : Thankyou

Abhirikaromance : I am not leaving ff :) Thankyou :)

Rajvigirl : Thankyou :)

Storygirl2121 : Thankyou for understanding what exactly i meant :) Thankyou for the appreciation ..It really means alot :)

Guest , purpleangel : Thankyou ;)

Guest : I never mentioned anyone nor i am blaming everyone... Thankyou :) Take care !

gcabhka lover : ya mein ne qubool hai dekha but iska plot alag hein :) Thankyou for thinking abt the story this much haha :P aur filhal mein bhi pure abhirika author dhund rahi hun...jis din mil jaayegi toh bata dungi *wink* :P aur agar abhi padhna hein abhirika stories toh u can visit my profile...vaha almost sabhi abhirika hi hein :P Thankyou :)

shubhangi : Dont be sry...god kitni lambi planning karli yaar aapne...! Haha...but but dekhengey aagey kya hoga :P Thankyou :)

And i am gonna update a teaser for upcoming chapters so keep an eye on This story :P :P


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : **Here comes the next chapter...Dont kill me after this varna next chapter koun likhega...:P ...! So think :p

* * *

The media was waiting for abhijeet and Tarika…all were discussing something or the other

And then there comes Abhijeet and Tarika…Abhijeets arm wrapped around tarikas waist…Holding her protectively as she was so nervous…

Their was a fake smile pasted on their face

Abhijeet pulled the chair for her and then he settled next to her..

Abhijeet : Good Evening everyone. Thankyou so much for gracing all of us with your presence ..you all can proceed to ask us the questions

Reporter ( R) : First of all congratulations to both of you…

And they both chipped Thankyou

R : sir aap toh kehte the ki you will never fall in love..? then how did this happen ?

Abhijeet : yeh mein kehta tha but then Tarika happened me

R 2 : toh aap kaise keh sakhte hein ki yeh true love hein..?

Abhijeet : mein keh sakhta hun kyu ki jab bhi mein tarika ki aankho mein dekhte hun I get lost in them….i feel awesome in her presence…like someone is their for me forever … bas ab mujhe lagta hein ki mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…!

R : aapko pata kaise chala ki u r in love..?

Abhijeet : its simple…its just everything is so beautiful when I am with her …

R : great…my next question is for Tarika mam..

Tarika : yes

R : mam you made the abhijeet malhotra fall in love with you head over heels..what does love mean to you..?

Tarika : Love for me is…

And she looks at abhijeet

Tarika : Love for me is Abhijeet

R : mam how do you know its true love..?

Tarika : koi khaas moment toh nahi tha…bas mere parents jaane ke baad abhijeet ne hi mujhe himmat di….mujhe jeene ki ek vajah di…woh humesha mere saath rehte hein no matter what…he cares for me like a friend , loves me like a true lover….so bas pyaar hote hote hogaya…..aur jis pyaar mein sacchai hein woh saccha pyaar hi hua na…!

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : kya baat hein Miss PA acting bhi acchi kar leti hein… I am impressed

R3 : toh mam aapke liye abhijeet sir kya hein..?

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : yeh akdu naa boldee…

Tarika : Meri Heartbeat jiske bina mein zinda nahi reh sakhti…..

R : aap abhijeet sir se kitna pyaar karti ho..?

Tarika's eyes were moist…all these words she was speaking was from her heart but….it was a lie for Abhijeet….she wished it could be true…she wished her dream would come true but No…this all will end in 1 year …In a blink of eye….all her dreams will be shattered….

Tarika : jis tarah ek soul dusre soul se mohabbat karti hein mein bhi abhijeet se utna hi pyaar karti hun….

R4 : mam aap dono ki love story is like a fairy tale book…agar kabhi yeh book bandh ho jaaye toh..?

Tarika couldn't take anymore ..she had tears in her eyes

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : kahi yeh sab zyada toh nahi ho raha.?

Tarika without saying anything got up and was abt to leave whne abhijeet held her wrist and said

Abhijeet : yeh kahani tab khatam hogi jab mein apni aakhri saans lunga…

And tarika turned

Their eyes met…

Abhijeet was trying to find out the reason of pain in her eyes…where as tarika was trying hard to search a single drop of love in his eyes

Abhijeet and tarika looked at everyone and passed a smile and posed for media…

After this whole media thing got over,,,Abhijeet went back to his cabin …he was working in his laptop when he heard some sounds ..he followed it and got out of his cabin…

There he saw tarika surrounded by his office staff…all were soo much charmed by the ring tarika was wearing…..everyone were reminding her how lucky she was…everyone was asking her how she fell in love with the Hitler *Abhijeet* ..how come they couldn't smell whats cooking between them in this 1 month…tarika was just smiling as she had nothing to say as nothing like this ever happened to her…

Suddenly a lady said…

Lady : sir ko bahut acche se phasa liya…hum log 2 saal se koshish kar rahe the par ise dekho 1 mahina hua aake aur abhi se apna rang dikhaa diya…

All colors flushed away from tarikas face and abhijeet balled his fist out of rage..he was abt to speak when his manager told they have a urgent meeting

And abhijeet went away…as soon as all the staff got to work tarika went back to her seat and their she saw a note

I am going for a meeting , will be back by 8..dnt wry abt what others say.. will talk to you when I comeback …do wait for me. – Abhijeet Malhotra ( akdu)

And tarika smiled reading akdu and the note again and again

At 7 all the office members left..only tarika was their...

A staff member aditi saw tarika playing with pen

Aditi : Tarika ghar nahi jaana..?

tarika : jaana hein na...woh sir i mean abhijeet ne kaha unko mujhse kuch kaam hein isliye i am waiting...

aditi : ohhh...matlab sir apni tarika ke saath akele waqt bitana chahte hein...

tarika : a..aisa kuch nahi hein...tu late nahi ho rahi ab jaa...

aditi : accha accha okay...par seriously yaar you have look cute together... u are lucky to have each other...

and tarika just blushed...Aditi giggled and left...

Tarika ( self talk ) : yaa lucky par sirf 365 days ke liye...iske baad contract khatam aur phir mein humesha humesha ke liye yaha se chali jaungi...abhijeet sir ki yaado se durr... she sighs and wipes a tear drop

she then looked at the watch it showed 7:50

tarika : aare sir aate hi hogey...coffee bana leti hun..meeting ke baad thak gaye hogey...

and she made coffee for abhijeet and made her way to his cabin...

she kept the coffee on the table and sat on couch...

she waited and waited and waited but Abhijeet malhotra didnt come

It was 10 when tarika gave up the hope that abhijeet would come...!

tarika : sir shy d meeting mein phas gaye hogey par ek call toh kar sakhte the na...

suddenly her phone buzzed it was abhijeets manager

Tarika : hello...haan meeting kaisi thi...? sir i mean abhijeet kaha hein..? kya woh kabki ghar chale gaye...okay

and she hung up

Tarika : woh aisa kaise kar sakhte hein...

she dialed his number and it was saying the number is out of coverage arae ...she tried again and again bt same

she was tensed now...

again her phne buzzed from an unknwn number...

she picked it : Hello..?

Caller : Tarika...ab tum abhijeet se kabhi nahi mil paungi...tum kya koi bhi nahi mil paayega...abhijeet ko ek aakhri baar Goodbye bol do...

Tarika : y..yeh kya keh rahe ho..?

and tarika heard a faint voice

It was abhijeet

Abhijeet : T..Tarika

Tarika : Abhiii...abhijeettt...abhijeettt tumhare paas kaiseee...? tum koun hoo..? Abhijeet..?

and there was a sound of gunshot

Tarika : **ABHIJEETTTTT ! **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

***Cliff hanger* ( I love them mostt :p ) **

* * *

**A/N : **Thankyou for understanding me :) Next chapter ready hein...jaldi jaldii review karo i will update :P

Kavinsanjana : haha...Thankyou :) Love ya too

sakshi : Thankyou :)

shreshta : Thankyou :) Yeah i will when i am free :)

P1 : I am sry i cant give long updates :) Thankyou ;)

Loveabhi , guest, priya , guest , aditi , rajvigirl , disani ,poojasalunkya , guest ,zara , guest , bhumi , guest ,rosy ,purpleangel : Thankyou :)

Cutesmile : He is trying to be tough :P Thankyou

Dayas girl : hehe yaa...Love ya too Thankyou :)

Mistic morning : Yeah...Thankyou :)

Blue fairy : Yeah actually :P Thankyou :)

TD : Thankyou :)

sanjhana : Glad u liked...Thankyou ;)

rockstar24rb : Thankyou :)

Asanjaana : haha ...Thankyou

Guest : Thankyuu :)

KK : Hahaha :P Thankyou :)

Rajvilover : May or may not be :P Thankyou

storygirl2121 : Thankyou :)

gcabhka lover : Ff ki profile dear...meri story pe jaha mera naam hein use click karo u will find :) Thankyou

Shubhangi : Mein long review se kabhi bore nahi hoti...infact it inspires me more to write :) Thankyou and njy :)

Swetha04 : kaha ho yaarr..? Missing your review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : ** A Big SORRY..! i was busy aur jaise hi time mila i updated...! even i lost the chapter which i typed so yeh bakwas chapter bear karo..! Thankyou :)

happy reading !

* * *

Tarika : Abhijeetttt ! and with this tarika woke up

Sweat was visible all over her forehead

She was crying….she looked around

Shittt it was a dream ! she was so tensed as the thought of loosing abhijeet was itself scary thing !

And again she dialed his number…and now the phone was ringing loud

She followed the voice and saw his phne on table and his coat hung around his chair

Tarika sighed in relief

Just then she heard the door click open and there stood abhijeet with a plate of food in his hands

He saw tarika in that devastrated state and was shocked

Abhijeet : Tarikaa..?

He placed the plate on the table and made his way towards tarika who was just staring him with tears in her eyes

As soon as he was infrnt of her….she hugged him and broke down

Abhijeet : k..kya hua tarika..? ro kyu rahi ho..? plzz chup jao…

He dono how to console her …

Tarika : a..ap kahi jaogey toh nahi naa..? m..mujhe chod kar…she said between sobs

And abhijeet slowly wrapped his hands around her waist

Abhijeet : tarika mein yahi hun tumhare paas

Abhijeet then hugged tarika as tight as he could as if he would never leave her and tarika was still sobbing due to which she had drenched his shirt

Abhijeet : bas tarika..! m..mein yahi hun na…tum ro kyu rhi ho..?

Tarika : mein jise apna maanti hun w..woh mujhse durr chale gaye…

Abhijeet : tarika mein kabhi bhi kahi bhi nhi jaunga…

Tarika : promise .?

Abhijeet smiles : promise

Abhijeet : aur mujhe yeh shirt se paani sukha kar dena...shyd 10 20 bucket paani nikal hi jaaye

Tarika gave him irritated look

And he made tarika sit on sofa

Abhijeet : dekho tumhare rone se yeh jo khaana laaya woh thanda hogaya

Tarika made face

Tarika : aap late ho…

Abhijeet : sry woh meeting thi…par jab mai aaya tum so rahi thi toh sochaa tum thak gyi uthau kyu …tumne kuch khaaya bhi nhi hoga isliye khaana order kiya tha bas vhi lene gaya tha…p..par tum ro kyu rahi thii..?

Tarika looked at abhijeet

Tarika : m..mein ne bura sapna dekha tha….

And abhijeet giggled

Tarika : hasiye mat

Abhijeet : sorry..! par tumne apni shakal dekhi thii hahahaha aisa lag raha tha ki koi bhoot dekh liya…..hahaha…miss PA u r impossible

Tarika : u r impossible Mr malhotra

And she picked up a cushion to throw on him and abhijeet took picked up a cushion…and they started their cushion fight….

All the pillows were on floor so abhijeet picked a file and threw on her and tarika was not able to find anything so she picked a glass vase and was abt to throw on him when he noticed

Abhijeet : pagal ho kyaa..? marogi kya mujhe..?

And he went near tarika and snatched the vase away from her hand

And tarika struggled to get it back

Tarika : idhar doo akduuuu….sar phod dungii aaj mein..ek toh mein itni darr gyi thi upar se tum has rahe the…ab dekhna mein kya karti hun…

And abhijeet twisted her hands behind her back gently not hurting her

Abhijeet with his famous smirk : ab kyaa karogii..?

Tarika : haath chodo…mein marungiii mujhee karate aate hein….

Abhijeet : aur agar nhi chodaa toh..?

Tarika : hmm…haann toh kal coffee meinn zeher mila dungii..!

And abhijeet left her …

Abhijeet : pagal ho kya..?

Tarika : haann hun…

But then she realized what all she said in rage….

Tarika : shitt…! Sryy….

And abhijeet looked at her with anger and then burst out in laughter

Abhijeet : sachhii pagal ho..chalo ab….and btw its okay…

They had their dinner and left the building

Abhijeet got in his car followed by tarika..their drive to her house was silent when abhijeet asked tarika

Abhijeet : tarika vaise bata toh do ki kya dekha sapne mein….

He teased her

Tarika looked out of window

Tarika : mujhe us baare mein baat nhi karni…

Abhijeet : okay okay…

And they reached her house

Tarika was abt to get down when abhijeet stopped her

Abhijeet : mmm..Miss PA hum dono ab…u mean….sry matlab I mean ki hum ab shaadi karne vale hein soo….

Tarika : sooo..?

Abhijeet : look u know all this na…ki we wont be a normal couple

Tarika : mein ne khud paper pe sign kiye the and she sighs

Abhijeet : so hum frnds ban sakhte hein na…taaki u wont feel odd

And she smiled at his words

Abhijeet : so Miss PA its my order that we rae frnds now

Abhijeet faked a straight face and she giggled

Tarika : yes Boss

Abhijeet forwarded his hand to tarika and she shaked hands with her

Abhijeet : okay then gud night

she got down from car

tarika : gud night sir

abhijeet : sir..? we are frnds right so tumhare liye when we are not in any official meeting I am Abhijeet

and tarika smiled

tarika : good night S..Abhijeet

abhijeet drove back home

He entred his house with a sweet smile playing on his lips .

abhijeets mom was shockedbut at the same time pleased to see him like this .

Am- abhi beta aj itna khush ...?

Abhijeet- ma ... mujhe aj ek friend mil gai hai

Abhijeet said absentmindedly

Am- nai friend ? But abhijeet got to know what he just said

Abhijeet - kuch nahi mom bas se hi .

And he ran to his room .

Where as His mom frowned.

She picked up the phone and dialed a no

And yes she called up her wood be bahu

Tarika - hello namaste mam .

Am- Tarika yeh kya hai mam ... ab se no mam mai Abhijeet ki mom hu usi tarah mai tumhare bhi mom hu so call me mom

And Tarika smiled

Tarika - ji mom ! Ap kese ho

Am - tum bas mera hal chal puchte reh jao gi aur abhijeet kise aur ka ho jae ga ya phir uske saath bhaag jaayega !

And now aarohi frowned

Tarika - kya baat hai mom

Am- beta voh aj bada muskura raha tha maine puch toh kehta hai nai friend mile hai use ... dekh beta Tarika ... agar voh larki kahi Abhijeet ko tujhse dur na kar de...mein keh deti hun tu bhi meri bahu banegi...koi aisi waisi ladki mujeh nahi chahiye apne bete ke liye...!

And Tarika surpressed her giggle

Tarika - mom ap chinta na karo plzzz ... mai hu na ...!

Am - hmmmm beta ... dhayan rakhna okay ... chalo ab late ho gaya hai so jao ... bye beta

Tarika - bye mom !

And Abhijeets mom hung up.

Am - pata nahi Tarika kuch kar pae gi ya nahi ... lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna pade ga .

And she picked up her phone again .

On the other hand Abhijeet sat on his bed with the duppata of miss PA which she left .

And smiled looking at it .

And he kept it in his drawer .

And switched off the lights.

On the other end of the city

Tarika sat on her window pane looking at the moon smiling .

Both the souls were finally happy today for their new found friendship . Finally the both the souls drifted to a peace full sleep ..!

* * *

**A/N** : I know it was a boring chapter...! Next chapter will reveal some secrets and then some romance :P

and sorry couldnt reply individually ...

Thankyouuuu sooo muchhh ! Your reviews made me smile ;) :*


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : **Happy Reading...! Their will be No *Da-reya* shipping in my stories and dnt request me ! Thankyou :)

* * *

**Next day :**

**Dayas room : **

He was roaming too and fro in the room….

Daya : urgh….kya karu…kuch samajh nahi aara..!

Abhijeet who was passing by his room saw his tense face

Abhijeet : aare yeh kya..? aaj suraj kaha se nikla..?

Daya : jaha se roz nikalta hein…

Abhijeet : dusro ko tension dene vaala aaj khud tensed hein…kya baat hein daya..?

Daya : chodo…pehle hi mera mood kharab hein tum aur kharab mat karo….

Abhijeet : huh mein ne socha tha apne chote bhai ki madat karunga ..shyd gf se jhagda hua hein par chodo mujhe kya….

Daya : uhhhh abhijeettt….

Abhijeet : kya hein bol na seedha..!

Daya : yaar uski problem kya hein…mein abhi shaadi nhi karna chahta…w..woh keh rahi hein ki maa se milna chahti hein….kya pata tum mujhe dhoka de rahe ho isliye shaadi nhi kar rahe…

Abhijeet suppress his laugh : hmm itni si problem….

Daya : yeh itni si hein..?

Abhijeet : haan…maa se milvado na….vaise bhi maa ko pata hein….

Daya : haan haan pata toh hoga hi…unka agyakaari beta abhijeet unhe sab kuch batata hein yaha tak ki meri gf ke baare mein aur hum kitne baar mile hunge us baare mein

Abhijeet : haann 15 baar mile tum dono….mein ne yeh bhi bataya maa ko….

Daya gives * I know That* look to him….

Abhijeet : vaise kab aa rahi hein woh Paris se…?

Daya : kal…

Abhijeet : great…toh ghar bula le use….

Daya : pagal hein kya..?

Abhijeet in serious tone : mein jaanta hun tu kya soch raha hein..par uska aana doesn't effect me..! woh alag hein yaar sabse….afterall meri hone vaali bhabhi hein…..

Daya blushes

Abhijeet : my god…daya you are blushing..? like seriously..? is ladki ne kya jaadu kiyaa…!

Daya hits him with pillow : Abhijeett jaoo yaha se….get lost from my room….

Abhijeet laughs and leaves

AM : abhijeet aaja breakfast karle…

Abhijeet : nhi maa mein office mein kuch khaa lunga….mujhe kuch zaruri kaam hein….

AM : kounsa kaam..?

Abhijeet : hein maa ek meeting…. ( thinks : ab maa ko kaise batau ki tarika ko pick karne jaana hein)

And he leaves

AM ( self talk ) : kahi yeh us ladki se toh milne nhi jaara…ho sakhta hein…uff kya karu mein is ladke ka….bilkul apne baap pe gaya hein…

AF : mujhe beech mein kyu laa rahi ho..?

AM : sahi toh kaha….yaad nahi mere hote hue aap us padosi ke biwi ke saath dosti karte the…..

AF : jhuttt….

AM : haann haan mein hi jhutti hun…aap aur apka Abhi hi sach bolte hein….huh…

Meanwhile tarika was ready…she was wearing blue jeans with white top..hairs were in neat braid….files in her one hand and her clutch in another….she moved out of her house to call for a taxi but then she saw HIS car...

Tarika ( thinks ) : Abhijeet itni subah yaha..? mujhe lene aaye hein..? nhi nhi…zarur kuch kaam hoga….

And she moves towards him

Abhijeet feels her presence : Good morning Tarika

Tarika ( thinks ) : subah subah aapki shakal dekhi kyaa gud morning…

Tarika : Gud mrng..! aap raasta kaise bhul gaye..?

Abhijeet : mein raasta nhi bhula…tumhe lene aaya hun…

She raised her eyebrow …matlab ki yaha se guzar raha tha toh socha ki tumhe pick karlu….

Tarika : ohh…Thankyou for meherbaani…ab chale…varna aaj aap late ho jaayengey….

Abhijeet : pata hein chalo….

They both sat in the car

Tarika ( murmurs ) : aaj yeh sadu itna sweet kaise ban gaya…

Abhijeet : mujhe sunayi diya phirse…

Tarika : isliye toh bola…phirse..!

Abhijeet : whatever…

They enters the office ….A smile was plastered on abhijeets face…all the staff members were happy that their boss was changing….they looked at tarika beside abhijeet….and thought they were the perfect couple and the reason behind abhijeets smile was tarika…!

Abhijeet moves towards his cabin and tarika towards her desk…

Staff member : Tarika..?

Tarika : haan..?

S : tumne toh humare boss ko badal hi diyaa…

Tarika : matlab..?

S : matlab ki pehle woh bahut gussa karte the….par aaj dekho he is happy aur gussa bhi nhi karte…he turned soft

Tarika : aisa nhi hein…woh pehle se hi soft hearted the…bas koi unko samajhta nhi tha….aaj unki life mein bahut se log hein shyd mein bhi jo unko samajhte hein….nd I don't want ki woh mere liye badle….woh jaise hein I loved him that way….

S : par still….tumne malum bhi nahi hone diya ki you are having affair with your boss…?

Tarika : vaise toh tumne bhi mujhe nhi bataya ki kal tum café mein manoj ( a staff member) ke saath kya kar rahi thi…?

S : hmm mujhe kuch kaam hein….nd she leaves….

Tarika ( murmurs ) : aayi badi mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko samajhne vaali ….nayi gossip chahiye yeh logo ko…huh…

The one who was listening all these had a smile on his face…He thought he made a right decision to give her this job and also to be a part of his life though its for 1 year…!

He moves back to his cabin and calls her : Miss PA in my cabin with a coffee in 10min

After 10min tarika knocks his cabins door

Abhijeet : come in…

Tarika : yeh rahi aapki coffee…

Abhijeet takes it and was abt to sip but then he recollects something ..he looks at tarika : is mein zeher toh nahi milaya..?

Tarika who was checking his mails was hell shock by this sudden question…..

She looked at him and burst out in laughter ….

Abhijeet too joined her : hahaha…seriously mein pagal ho jaunga tumhare saath rehkar

Tarika : sirf 1 saal…!

Abhijeet could see the sadness behind these words ..he simply nods

Abhijeet : btw aaj tumhe mere saath ghar jaana hein…

Tarika : kyu..?

Abhijeet : maa ne bulaya…

Tarika : pehle nhi bata sakhte the…mein ready hoke aati thi…ab mein is jean top mein maa ke saamne jau..?

Abhijeet : chill…..meri maa modern hein aur aaj kal vaise bhi woh bahut serials dekhti hein toh unka maan na hein ki ladkiya jeans top pe hi acchi lagti hein….aur pata hein maa ne kya kiya…tasha ke saare suits chupa diye….hahaha…..

Tarika stares at his smiling face

Abhijeet was talking and talking and she was just staring him like a idiot….

**_*He can never be yours , so stop dreaming * Her soul – i.e Brain reminded her_**

Tarika : mein abhi aati hun and she leaves….

After sometime someone enters his cabin with anger

Man : Oyee Mr Malhotra bhul gaya mujhee..?

Abhijeet looked up with 1000 watt smile

Abhijeet : tu yaha..? yaad aagyi meri..?

He hugged him

Man : haan ab tut oh yaad karega nahi toh mujhe hi karna padega na…

Abhijeet : haan haan jaise tere missed calls se mera phone hang ho gaya…

Man : Haha….then they both heard a knock on the cabin door ..they turned around and saw Tarika…

Abhijeet : aao tarika…isse milo yeh hein…

Tarika : Heartbreaker Rohann…

Rohan : Taru..?

And they hugged each other …

Abhijeet stood their shocked

Abhijeet : u guys know each other..?

Rohan : haann hum dono classmates the….infact best friends…10th ke baad link tut gaya…

Tarika nodded

Rohan : mein bahut khush hun ki tum dono mujhe yaha mil gaye….

Abhijeet : tu tha kaha itne din..?

Rohan : yaar…mat puch…newyork se bhaagke aaya hun….

Abhijeet : kyu.?

Tarika chuckled

Rohan : mom par na meri shaadi karvane ka bhoot chad gaya…

Tarika : Rohan tu shaadi karne vaala hein..?

Rohan : haan yaar….maa dhund rahi hein ladki…ab kab tak mana karu…btw madam aap abhi tak Miss ya Mrs ban gayi..? Mera chance abhi bhi hein kya..?

Tarika : well….

And before she could speak…abhijeet snaked his arm around her waist and spoke with proud face

Abhijeet : well she is would be Mrs. Abhijeet Malhotra

And rohans jaw dropped

Rohan : My god…tu shaadi kar raha hein..? aur who bhi meri life time crush tarika ke saath..?

Abhijeet : sorry bro u are late

Abhijeet was somewhere jealous of these bestfriends ..nd the way tarika was so cool and comfortable around him

* * *

**A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews...! Now I wont request to review its all your wish :) **

ashashreshta123 : Thankyou :)

Kavinzara : hehe Thankyou :)

shreshta , mistic morning , guest , amaila , khushi , rajvigirl , sakshi , abhicharm , kmfan , aditi ,kavinsanjana , kaviyakavi , bhumi98 , rajvilover , cutesmile , loveabhi , kks lovely sis , guest , guest , guests , swinka , avnicid , disani : Thankyou lovee you all :)

Shubhangi : haha :P Thankyou :)

KK : hehe ikr :P Thankyou :)

dayasgirl : Thankyou :) Love yaa

As anjana : haha Thankyou

Tasha : Haha...keep dreaming :P Thankyou

abhirikajaan : Thankyou dear :)

Purpleangel : Thankyou :)

gcabhkafan : Thankyou so much ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Malhotras mansion : **

AM hugged Tarika and whispered in her ears : Kuch pata chala us dusri ladki ka.?

Tarika nods as no

AM sighs

Abhijeet : kya baatein ho rahi hein.?

AM : tujhe kya….jaa yaha se…mujhe meri bahu se akele mein baat karni hein…

Abhijeet : Fineee..! nd he leaves but actually he hides behind the wall

AM : accha toh tarika beta yeh batao tum toh yaha Foreign se aayi ho na..?

Tarika : haan maa…kyu..?

AM : great…mujhe na tumhari advice chahiye thi…woh kya hein na meri dusri bahu aane vaali hein kal..

Tarika : matlab ki daya sir ki shaadi hogyi..?

AM : daya sir nhi…devarji hein ab woh….

Tarika : hmm haann…

AM : nhi uski shaadi nhi hui….uski gf aane vaali hein…

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : uhhh…maa bhi na tarika ko kyu bataya…ab tarika daya ko batayegi aur daya mujhe nhi chodega….mujhe maa ko batana hi nhi chahiye tha….daya sahi kehta hein mein bahut agyakaari ban raha hun aaj kal….

Abhijeet : ahhhh….

AM caught him hiding …she pulls his ear…

AM ; chup chup ke humari baatein sun raha hein…

Abhijeet : nhi maa…chodo kaann….

Tarika suppress her laugh ….

AM leaves him and he rushes to his room

AM and tarika laughs

Tarika : accha toh maa aapko kya advice chahiye…?

AM : mujhee naa uske saamne strict ban na hein…

Tarika : impossible…

AM : impossible kyu..?

Tarika : kyu ki aap bahut sweet hein toh strict kaise ho sakhti hein….

AM : Thankyou Thankyou…par phir bhi….

Tarika : accha accha...kab aa rahi hein woh..? apne use dekha kabhi..?

AM : Haan photo dekhi thi uski…acchi hi lagi mujhe…ab agar woh saamne aayi tab pata chalega ki hein kaisi….vaise use shaadi ki kaafi jaldi hein suna mein ne…

Tarika laughs : acchaa..kisne bataya aapko..?

AM : Mere all time khabri Abhijeet ne…!

Tarika : kyaa..?/

AM : Haann…nd she laughs : woh mujhse kuch nhi chupata….

Tarika ( thinks ) : is baar chupaya hein maa unhone…..humara rishta chupaya….humara contract chupaya….nd she sighs…

AM : aaj tum yahi ruk jao…kal woh aa jaayegi na tab usse mil lena

Tarika : par maa mein yaha kaise….ghar par vivek inteezar kar raha hoga…

AM : nhiii….

Tarika : nhi.? Aapko kaise ?

AM : woh matlab ki mein ne vivek ko bata diya….( she murmured) aur vaise bhi woh Tasha ke saath hein …she smiles

Tarika : acchaa apne bata diya ..phir theek hein….toh aap boliye kuch kaam hein toh mere layaak..?

AM : haan…jaakar Abhijeet pe nazar rakho…

Tarika : k..kyaa.?

AM : aare woh chup chupke us ladki se baat karega toh tum use kamre se bahar nikaal dena…jaooo ab…

Tarika : okay…! She looked confused but then she knocked his door

Abhijeet opened it : T..tum..? tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..?

Tarika : Dance kar rahi hun…

Abhijeet : acchaa.? Yaha mere kamre ke saamne..? have u lost it..?

Tarika pushes abhijeet and settles on bed

Abhijeet : Excuse me..? kaha free ho rahi ho.? Yeh mera room hein…jao yaha se….

Tarika stood up : Nhii jaungi..! and she sat back

Abhijeet holds her hand : mein khud tumhe chod aata hun bahar…

Tarika : agar apne aisa kiya toh ..? she smirks

Abhijeet : toh kya karogi..?

Tarika : Maa ko bata dungii ki aapne mujhe room se nikaal diya bina baat ke….

Abhijeet : d..dekho maa ki dhamki mat do….mein nhi darta unse…

Tarika : acchaa.? She yells Maaa….

Abhijeet covers her mouth with his palm

Tarika laughs ( thinks ) : ufff sadu ki weaknesss ….

Abhijeet : afaat ho tum bhi…urghh….agar toofan ki jagah tumhe koi bula le toh pata nhi kyaa hogaa…kya logi yaha se jaane ka..?

Tarika : icecream khaane chale.?

Abhijeet : kyaa.? Mujhe sunai nhi diyaa..?

Tarika : Maa abhijeet ke kaan kharab hogaye shyd…

Abhijeet : kya..?

Tarika : maa hein peeche…

Abhijeet turns : n..nhi maa..mein toh….but she was nowhere

Tarika : hahaha…!

Abhijeet : Tarikaaaaaaa…..!

And their chase begins…..finally abhijeet caught her..he holds her wrist and pulls her towards him

He leans closer to her ….Tarika turns crimson red…

Tarika : A..abhijeet..?

Abhijeet keeps his index finger on her lips : shhh….

Their eyes meet…!

And then their moment was disturbed by Daya

Daya : Abhij….he stops : Soorryyy…

And he leaves

Abhijeet and tarika separates

Abhijeet : w..woh

Tarika : i..icecream..?

Abhijeet : what.?

Tarika : icecream khaane chale..? mein bahar inteezar kar rahi hun…nd she leaves

Abhijeet ruffles his hair : uff yeh ladki…

He takes his coat and moves out

Abhijeet to tarika : Chale.?

Daya interrupts : agli baar room lock kar lene jab bhi kuch kar rahe ho toh…

Tarika blushes : m..mein car mein inteezar….

Abhijeet nods

Abhijeet : dayaa….kal bataunga tujhee….aane de use

Daya : kal ka kal dekhengey ….abhi jao icecream khao..romance karo…aur

Abhijeet : Dayaa….

Daya laughs

In car :

Abhijeet : kounsa flavor laau..?

Tarika : hmm chocolate…nhii butterscotch….nhii chocochip …

Abhijeet : pura icecream parlour kaisa rahega..?

Tarika : very funny…

Abhijeet : ek kaam karte hein andar chalte hein jo chahiye le lo…chahe toh yeh icecream parlour bhi tumhare naam kar dunga…

Tarika : that's so sweet of you…

Abhijeet : sweet nhi…its smartness…aagey se mujhe pareshaan toh nhi karogi…

Tarika : uhh whatever

They were about to enter the parlour which is beside a Club when a girl called him

Girl : Omg is this Abhijeet malhotra…

Abhijeet smiles : Ayesha sharma

They hugged each other…

Ayesha : what are you doing here..?

Tarika ( thinks ) : andhi hein dikhta nhi…icecream parlour ke bahar koi pav bhaji toh nhi khaayega naa…

Abhijeet : just to grab a icecream

Ayesha : seriously.?

Abhijeet : yaa kyu..?

Ayesha : dude I mean tu kabse yeh icecream and all khaa raha hein….where is your drink..?

Abhijeet : I don't drink yaar..

Ayesha : oh god…yeh kya hogaya tujhe..

Then she noticed tarika beside him

Ayesha : hii..

Tarika smiles fakely : hello…

Abhijeet : Tarika she is Ayesha my schoolmate…and Ayesha she is Tarika…m..my Fiance

Ayesha : ohh so u r getting married..?

Tarika ( thinks ) : fiancé ka matlab nhi pata ise….huh

Abhijeet : hmm yaa…

Ayesha : ohh so you guys join us for drinks.?

Abhijeet : nhi yaar…phir kabhi…we got to go…

Ayesha : chal phir theek hein byee…aur aunty ko kehna I miss her

Abhijeet : haann…byee

And they hugged again…

Tarika ( thinks ) : what the hellll….kitna chipkegi….jaa naa ab….ab ka good bye kiss bhi degiii..?

* * *

A/N : Will reveal in next chapter who is dayas gf and many more interesting things are on the way...!

Thankyou for 13 favs and 7 followers and also Thankyou for all the reviews..it means alot

Kavinsanjana , rajvigirl , loveabhi , sakshi , rajvilover , bshreena , asanjaana , priya , khushi , abhirikajaan , aditi , bhumi98 , swinka , sanjana , dayasgirl , abhicharm , ashashreshta123 , sree , shreya ,mistic morning , purpleangel1 , avnicid , Tasha , guddiabhirikafan , asha ,abhirika , kmfan , disani , tasha roy , guest gcabhkfan : Thankyou :)

Kavinzara : everything will be revealed just have patience ! Thankyou :)

KK : wait and read baby sab pata chal jaayega..!

shubhangi : Haha Thankyou :)

Kk's lovely sis : Thankyouu soo much..! A good also encourages me :)

Guest : Dear i am still alive...! so sad naa..! anyway will tell you soon if i am planning my death ! Thankyou :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ;** Who are still thinking I will add shreya then you all are wrong ...let me make myself clear I will not add Shreya ..! If i add i will pair her with Vineet..! so Shreya Fans please stay away from my Abhirika ! :)

And Thankyou sooo much for keeping patience ! I am happy that their is no bashing !

* * *

Abhijeet : Tarika dekhaa ise kehte hein Ladki…!

Tarika : aapka matlab kya hein ki mein ladki nhi hun..?

Abhijeet : nhi nhi..mera matlab tha ki amazing ladki hein…

Tarika : ohh toh aap kehna chahte hein ki jo ladki clubs jaati ho aur jiske haath mein drink ho toh woh ladki amazing hein varna nahi…

Abhijeet ( teasingly) : haan aur nahi toh kyaa…

Tarika fumed with anger/Jealousy : accha abhi dikhaati hun ki Tarika srivastav kya kar sakhti hein…tumhe lagta hein I cant drink.?

Abhijeet : u can…bt u cant handle it…

Tarika : nhiii ji…

Abhijeet : haan jiii…..

Tarika : I can handle I will show you…wait and watch

With this she rushes in the club

Abhijeet follows her ( self talk ) : kahi sach mein yeh kuch kar naa de pagal ladkii ….

Tarika and abhijeet stood at the bar counter

Abhijeet : tarika tumhe yeh sab karne ki zarurat nahi…

Tarika : I know mein kya kar rahi hun…

And abhijeet jerked his head

Abhijeet : mein tumhe sambhalunga nahi…soch lo

Tarika : mujhe tumhari zarurat bhi nahi…

Tarika to bar attendant (BA) : vodka plzz

Abhijeet : tarika vodka..? pagal hogyi ho kyaa…

BA gives her

Tarika picks it up and thought something but then that girls face flashed in front of her eyes and she gulped down the short in one go and she couldn't handle the taste

Abhijeet : hogaya tumharaa..ab chalo..!

Tarika ignored him

Tarika : Ek aur

And abhijeets eyes widened

Abhijeet : nhiii…

Tarika with anger : ek aur….nd she drank down the 2nd one followed by the 3rd and now it was enough for abhijeet..he cleared the bills and picked her up and got back to the car

Tarika was shouting and kept on hitting him

Tarika : I can handle myself abhijeett…

Abhijeet : yaa yaa dikh raha hein…

And tarika was abt to say something bt her head started spinning ….abhijeet looked at her and gently kept her on the passenger seat

Abhijeet : tum piti hi kyu ho jab handle nhi kar sakhtii…

Tarika gave him a glare

Abhijeet : chup chap ab gaadi mein baithi raho…

Tarika : tum bahut gande hoo…

Abhijeet : mujhe pata hein…ab apna muh bandh karo…

And he shut the door..and he himself settled on his seat

Tarika : tumhe pata hein tum na saduu ho…bilkul mere maths teacher ki tarah..woh bhi humesha mujhe daante the…

Abhijeet : tarika chup ab…

Tarika : kyuu..mera muh hein mein bolu naa bolu meri marzi…

Abhijeet giving up : jo karna hein karo…

Tarika started babbling something and abhijeet was not paying any attention to her words ..soon their was no noise…he looked at her and found her sleeping

Abhijeet : myy god….chatter box..finallyyy bandh hogyi….

Soon they reached home and he carefully picked her up and bought her in without making any noise

He entered the guest room and kept her on bed softly ..removed her heels and covered her with quilt..and was abt to leave when he felt a grip over his hand he was abt to turn..when he heard her murmuring *I love you Abhijeet*

Abhijeet froze.. what did he just listen..? did she say I love you..how he is gonna face her ..what will be her reaction…what will he say..?

when he finally gathered guts he turned around and tried not to look into her eyes…he saw her sleeping ….she was still murmuring something like *sadu* abhijeet smiled looking at her and sighed thinking that she was just murmuring in sleep…abhijeet slowly freed his hand ..he switched the lights off and was abt to go when something strike his head..he looked at her

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : jau kya.? Agar woh uth gyi toh..? nhii..i cant leave het alone in this state…she is my responsibility …

And he adjusted himself on couch after looking at tarika for last time …tarikas words echoed in his head..he shook his head and got up….

Abhijeet : I don't love you tarika…I don't and will never love you..! Never…

He gulped down and a glass of water and slept peacefully as he as hell tired …but there was someone in the room whose tears escaped from her orbs listening to abhijeets words…

Soon morning peeped in and tarika woke up with heavy held her head

Tarika : ahhhh…mera sar…aur piyoo tarika…uhhh….

She closed her eyes in pain and when she opened them she found a glass of lemon juice in frnt of her..Abhijeet held it for her…she smiled and gulped it on one go and said him Thankyou….

Abhijeet : go and get ready…maa ne kaha ki jaldi aa jao breakfast ke liye aur vaha cupboard mein maa ne kuch dresses rakhe hein tumhare liye …

And tarika just hummed

Abhijeet picked up his phone and stole a glance of tarika when she was picking a dress out of the cupboard

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : accha hein ise kal ka kuch yaad nhi hein…Thankgo bach gaya mein…

And abhijeet walked out while saying bye..!

Tarika came out after freshening up

Tarika ( self talk ) : tumhe kya laga abhijeet mein sab bhul gayi.? I love you abhijeet but ab main tumhe yeh baat realize karva ke rahungi ki you too love me …kab tak apne aap ko past mein uljha kar rakhogey…?

She picked her mobile and draped her dupatta around her neck when she heard Abhijeets voice

Near dinning table :

Abhijeet : kitna time lagta hein tumhe ready hone mein…

Tarika : tumse matlab…

Abhijeet : maa daya kaha hein..?

AM : gaya hein airport shyd….kyu kuch kaam tha ..?

Abhijeet : haan bas vhi puch raha tha ki uski gf kab tak aayegi…par who toh use hi laane gaya hein…

AF : haan kaafi jaldi hein use…vaise Tarika beta tumhare bhai ki shaadi hogyii..?

Tarika : nhi uncle….woh actually use abhi shaadi nhi karni hein toh mein ne bhi force nahi kiya…

AF : accha accha…

AM ; Abhijeet tu office jaa…

Abhijeet : kyu..?

AM : bas aise hi…vaha kaam hoga na bahut…aur vaise bhi tera kya kaam yaha…Daya aayega tab mein bula lungi tujhe,,,

Abhijeet : maa please aap tension kyu le rahi hein…mein theek hun…woh mujhe effect nahi karti ab…

AM : par beta…

Abhijeet : please ..!

AM : fine…

Just then they heard the door bell and the maid opened it …

And their enters Daya and his Gf

AM : aare aao Daya aur yeh koun hein tumhare saath..?

Daya : maa yeh A..Anya hein….

Anya : Namaste aunty… she bends to touch her feet but AM hugs her

AM : aao chalo andar…

Tarika looked at Anya…..she was wearing a chudidaar with dupatta draped neatly around her neck ..she had deep brown eyes...her hairs were tied up in ponytail….kohl applied in her deep eyes to give a natural look….she was just perfect…but something , something was there in her which Tarika was trying to recollect

Tarika ( thinks ) : I saw her somewhere ….but kaha….she thinks…ohh yess….yeh toh…abhijeet se puchna hoga….

Daya introduces anya to abhijeet : yeh hein Abhijeet…

Anya : mein jaanti hun Daya….

Daya : ohh haan mein bhul gaya…

Abhijeet smiles at her : welcome back to Mumbai…

Anya with guilt : Thankyou…

Daya : hmm…Anya yeh hein Tarika oops I mean tarika bhabhi…

Tarika blushes : Heya…nice to meet you…

They hug each other….

Abhijeet : mein abhi aaya…nd he leaves immediately

Anya understands infact everyone understands why abhijeet left except Tarika…

AM ; Daya Anya sirf tumhari dost hein..?

Daya : jii …nhi…maltab ki…maaa aap kyu mujhe pareshaan kar rahi hein…

Anya smiles and moves towards AM : mein aapko maa bula sakhti hun na..?

AM : haan haan kyu nahi….ek baat batao tumhe daya kaise pasand aagaya..?

Anya : bas samajh lijiye unki smile se…. Daya smiles ….Maa mein aapko promise karti hun ki daya ko humesha khush rakhungi….

AF : hum jaante hein beta…humein daya ki choice se koi problem nahi hein….

Daya : Thankyou Dad…aap dono ko pakka humare rishte se problem nahi hein naa..?

AM : haan beta nhi hein…hum jaante hein jo bhi hua is mein iski koi galti nahi thi….

Anya smiles : aapne mujhpar trust kiya yeh bahut hein mere liye…

Tarika moves to abhijeets room

* * *

A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews...just not wel..couldnt Thank individually..! take care !

I will try to update soon !

Mistic Morning : Yeah shreya may be be ok for you..! but for me she is Ok with Vineet :)

shubhangi : Yeah we are friends..! and yes just 8 Days left...!

Shavin : Thankyouuuu sooo muchhh its the best compliment ever ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Here's the next update :) :P and i know you all will like it because i wrote it with all my interest :P **

* * *

Tarika moves to abhijeets room

**Abhijeets room : **

Tarika knocks but he doesn't respond so she enters inside and saw him standing in the balcony

She keeps hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet comes out from his thoughts and looks towards tarika

Abhijeet : tum yaha..?

Tarika : haan woh aap achanak se chale gaye toh…

Abhijeet : toh kyaa..? mere peeche aa jaogi..? bhulo mat tum meri biwi nhi ho…aur naa hi kabhi hogi…yeh sab dikhava karne ki zarurat nhi…

Tarika looks at him with shocked and hurt expressions and turns to go but abhijeet stops her

Abhijeet : T..tarika I am sorry

Tarika just nods

Abhijeet makes her sit on bed and he himself sat beside her

Tarika : kya mein kuch puch sakhti hun..? aapki dost hone ke khaatir..?

Abhijeet : mujhe pata hein tum kya puchna chahti ho…anya ke baare mein na..?

Tarika : haan..sab log aise kyu react kar rahe the…..anya mujhe kisi ki tarah lagti hein…

Abhijeet : Alya ki tarah…kyu ki woh alya ki twin sister hein…

Tarika stood up : kyaa..? toh woh yaha..? matlab daya ki gf..? aise kaise..?

Abhijeet : anya alya jaisi nhi hein…use paise se pyaar nahi hein…woh insaan ko dil se pyaar karti hein ….

Tarika : magar alya ki behen hein na woh..!

Abhijeet : haan thii…

_**Flashback :**_

_Daya and anya were in relationship ..Anya was simple and elegant in her own style…she always desired to have a love stories like that in movies and novels and then one day she met Daya and then their beautiful journey of love had began…Anya never thought that her own sister will be so evil that she left Abhijeet…The most Handsome Bachelor at that time._

_At anya and alyas home :_

_Anya : alya tum aisa kaise kar sakhti ho..? abhijeet bhai itne acche hein aur tumse itna pyaar karte hein par tum..? tumne kuch paiso ke liye unse rishta tod diya..?_

_Alya : haan aur kya karti mein…uske struggle mein saath deti…? Please okay mein apni social circle mein apna mazaak nhi ban na chahti…abhijeet apna khud ka business kholna chahta hein….uske dad ke paas itne bade companies hein par nahi…khud ki pehchaan banana chahta hein….usse accha toh aman hein…_

_Anya : chiii mein kabhi nhi soch sakhti thii tumhari soch itni ghatiya hein…tum meri behen ho hi nahi sakhtii…._

_Alya : tum jo bhi kaho yahi sach hein…aur mein toh kehti hun tum bhi daya ko chod do…woh bhi toh apna business start kar raha hein…kya pata flop hojaaye…_

_Anya : just shut up okay…Daya chahe jaisa bhi ho aur kuch bhi kare mein unke saath hun…mujhe tumhare is paiso se koi pyaar nhi…mujhe sirf daya chahiye uska paisa nhi….tum itna kaise gir sakhti ho…_

_Alya : toh jao na apne daya ke paas..yaha kyu ho…woh tumhe rakhega …._

_Anya : haan haan jaa rahi hun…muje bhi koi shauk nahi tumhare is ghar mein rehne ka….aaj se tumhara aur mera rishta khatam…tum ab meri koi nahi lagtii….mar chuki ho tum mere liyee….accha hi hein ki aaj mom dad nhi hein varna woh tumhari yeh harkat dekh kar ki marr jaate…_

_Alya in anger : zyada mat bolo….aur nikal jao yaha se…_

_And she pushes her outside but a strong arm holds her ..anya looks up to find daya holding her by shoulder …_

_Anya : Daya yeh sab…_

_Daya : shhh hum ne sab sun liya…_

_Anya : humne ?_

_Anya looks behind daya and found abhijeet_

_Anya looked at him with guilt : Abhijeet bhai…_

_Abhijeet : anya its okay…chalo yaha se…_

_Alya : haan haan le jao…ab yeh meri koi nahi lagti….aur abhijeet tum…tumse mein ne pyaar toh kiya tha par zyada tumhare paiso se….aaj ke baad meri zindagi mein tumhari koi jagah nhi…_

_Abhijeet : toh aaj mein bhi keh deta hun ki dekh lena tum ek din zarur aaogi mere paas par us din mein kisi aur ke saath rahunga aur tum bebas khadi hokar mujhe dekhti rahogi…tumhe vapas tumhara Abhijeet nahi milega…._

_And he leaves…_

_Anya and Daya too leaves_

_In Dayas car :_

_Anya was sad and she had only one blood relation and her sister ruined it…_

_Daya : anya please aise sad mat ho…mein hun na tumhare saath…_

_Anya : par daya ..meri apni behen tumhare bhai ko dhoka de rahi thi aur mein kuch nahi kar paayi…_

_Daya : mein jaanta hun….aur abhijeet tumhare baare mein aisa nhi sochta…_

_Anya : unko hurt toh hua hein na…aur jab bhi mein unke saamne jaaungi toh unko alya ki yaad aayegi…_

_Daya : haan yaad toh aayegi…par kadvi yaado ko bhulana hoga aur abhijeet bhi bhul jaayega…tum dekhna…aur vaise bhi tum alya jaisi nhi ho…dikhne mein kuch kuch lagti ho par alya jaisi nhi…._

_Anya : daya tum mujhe kabhi nahi chodogey na alya ki vajah se..?_

_Daya : pagal ho kya..? marne ke kya mujhe tumhe chod kar…_

_Anya smiles : dayaa…_

_Daya side hugs her and takes her to home…Duo parents use to live in London for some business issues…._

_Anya moves to abhijeets room_

_Anya : abhijeet bhai…_

_Abhijeet : aare anya aao….tum theek ho.?_

_Anya : yeh sawaal mujhe puchna chahiye…_

_Abhijeet smiles : m..mein theek hun…_

_Anya : m..mujhe maaf kar dijiye…mein yeh sab nhi rok paayi…kaash mujhe pata hota toh aaj yeh sab…_

_Abhijeet : anya is mein tumhari koi galti nahi…jo bhi hua woh alya ki galti thi tumhari nahi…apne aap ko dosh dena bandh karo…mujhe garv hein tum par ki tum tumhari behen ki tarah nahi ho…tumne Daya ko chuna …woh bahut lucky hein…_

_Daya enters : ohh hello…usne mujhe nhi chuna..mein ne use chuna…. Toh great mein hua naa…._

_Anya glares at him_

_Abhijeet : dono ne ek dusre ko chuna..khush…_

_Daya : haan haan theek hein…._

_After somedays anya had to leave to newyork for her studies and abhijeet and daya started their business and now they were the top richest business tycoons and Hottest bachelors_

**_Flashback ends_**

Abhijeet : bas us din se mein ne challenge le liya aur mein ne aur daya ne khud ka business start kiya aur aaj dekho hum successful hein aur anya bhi daya ke saath hein….humne socha tha ki hum charo best couple hein aur saath mein shaadi karengey par ….he sighs

Tarika ( thinks ) : accha hi hua us chudail se shaadi nhi ki varna mein kaha jaati….

Tarika : hmm isliye sab log keh rahe the ki anya ko dekh kar aapko purani yaadein yaad aajayegi and all…

Abhijeet : haan..! par khair chodo…past ko yaad karke khud ko takleef nahi dena chahiye….

Tarika looks at him : seriously..? aap kabse aise baatein karne lage..?

Abhijeet : jabse tum apna dimaak ghar bhul ke aati ho …

Tarika : very funny…anyway neeche chale..?

Abhijeet : chalo…

and abhirika comes down and everyone smiles

Daya : abhijeet pata hein maa ko koi problem nhi hein mere rishte se…

Abhijeet : hogi bhi kyu..maa ko jaldi jo heinn humari shaadi ki…

AM : abhijeettt….bahut bol rahe ho aaj kal…

Abhijeet : mein toh darr gaya…maa aap koshish kyu karti hein mujhe daant ne ki …ab itni sweet ho ki aapko gussa karne nhi aata…

AF : haan haan aur bigado in dono…

AM : aap chup rahiye ..kuch mat boliye mere beto ke baare mein aur chaliye ab..…

AF and AM leaves them alone…

Anya : vaise daya tasha kaha hein..?

Daya : vhi boring se mission par gayi hein…

Abhijeet : haan…bas 24*7 duty duty…

Tarika : aap dono ko kya problem hein cid ki duty se..?

Anya supports her : exactly..! sab bhai na ek jaise hote hein…

Daya : humein sirf fikar hein..pata nahi kitne dushman hogey uske cid mein…

Abhijeet : haann…ek hi toh behen ne humari aur woh bhi cid join kar liya….hum ne bhi use roka nhi kyu ki woh uska sapna tha….

Tarika : toh ab kyu taunts kar rahe hein..?

Anya : aane dijiye tasha ko mein bolungi use…

Abhijeet whispers to daya : chal beta daya…yeh dono milke aaj humein ghar se nikal vaade…hum yaha se nikalte hein…

Daya nods

Daya : jo karna hein karo..humein kaam hein kuch…bye

And they left

Tarika and anya giggles

Anya : yeh dono bhi na…

Tarika : haha..yaa…

Anya : vaise bhabhi aapko abhijeet bhai se pyaar kaise hua..? matlab ki aapki love story to batayiye..?

Tarika blushes : pehle toh mujhe tarika hi bulao…abhi mein bhabhi nhi bani…

Anya : haha…okay…toh batayiye aapki love story..?

Tarika fake smiles : mein abhijeet ki PA thi aur ab bhi hun….office mein ladte hue , baat karte hue bas pyaar hogaya…

She smiles remembering her first fight with abhijeet on first day…

Tarika : pehle hi din mein abhijeet se takra gyi aur pehchana bhi nhi unhe…do baatein suna di aur phir pata chala ki woh hi The abhijeet malhotra the…

Anya : haha…tumhara reaction dekhne layak hoga us waqt phir….

Tarika : sach mein…mein toh shock hogyii…

Anya : aur propose kaise kiya ?

Tarika was trying hard not to cry : w..woh

Abhijeet comes back : Tarikaa…

Tarika shouts : haan aayi… ( thinks : uff bach gyii mein )

Tarika : m..mein abhi aayi…

Anya : haan haan araam se aana….the room is all yours

Tarika smiles shyly and enters abhijeets room

Abhijeet was roaming too and fro

Tarika : kya hua..?

Abhijeet : humein aaj shaam delhi jaana hoga…

Tarika : kya..? kyu.?

Abhijeet : woh jo deal milne vaali thi nayi…us investor ne kuch gadbad kardi..humein vaha jaakar usse baat karni hogi…

Tarika : par aaj shaam….itn jaldi…kaise …

Abhijeet : mujhe woh sab nhi pata..chalna hein toh chalna hein…

Tarika murmurs : aagaya sadu vapas apne character mein….

Abhijeet : apni bak bak bandh karo aur jao packing karo…

Tarika : Okayyy Abhijeet sir… huh bye

And she leaves banging the door

Abhijeet ( self talk ) ; darwaze pe gussa nikal rahi hein pagal ladki…

Abhijeet packed his bag and drove with tarika after picking her up to the airport

Both boarded the flight and after a 2 hour long journey landed in delhi and both abhijeet and tarika stepped in delhi…just to welcome the new challenges in their lifes

Abhijeet looked around and couldn't find his car which he booked

Abhijeet : tarika yahi ruko mein dekhta hun ki car kyu nhi aayi ab tak

And tarika hummed

Tarika was standing outside the airport but in a corner as she don't want the passers to stare at her…

She was checking messages in her phne when she heard someone say * Ohh madam ji*

She looked up and was so shocked to see some tapori type guys near her

Tarika kept quiet

But then they again spoke * aise anjaan mat baniye*

Tarika : kyaa hein..?

Guys : aare socha aap akeli hein toh company de de…

Tarika ; just get lost

But the guys stepped closer to her

Guy : aare madam ji aap chinta mat karo…

Tarika : jaate ho yaa daant tod du..?

A guy holds her hand but she pushed him

Tarika : apne yeh haath durr rakho varna haath pakadne layak nhi chodungii….

Guy : lagta hein badi akad hein tujh mein…

Tarika : bhaag jaa varna…

Guy : varna kyaa…

And a punch on his mouth by tarika made him shut….she kicked them and ran shouting *Abhijeet Abhijeet*

The guys followed her and then tarika bumped with someone it was Abhijeet…tarika sighed in relief and hid herself behind abhijeet

Abhijeet looked at the guys with his famous red shot eyes and they ran away

Abhijeet took out his phone and after explaining the situation : mujhe woh log kisi bhi halaat mein jail mein chahiye…and he hung up

And he turned to tarika who was looking at him

Abhijeet : you okay..?

Tarika : mein toh bilkul masttt…tum aagaye varna mein toh un sabka muh todne vaali thi…

And abhijeet laughed sarcastically

Abhijeet : ya yaa…ab chalo taxi aagyi…

And they both headed towards taxi…

* * *

**A/N : so i revealed the suspense soon about anya and please aur koi suspense hein toh mujhe batana because i dont remember :P**

**Thankyou for 1493 views , 31 reviews , 14 favorites and 8 followers :) It means alot **

**As **Anjaana : Hehe yaa...Thankyou :)

Kavinsanjana : yeah..Thankyou :)

sakshi , guest , guest ,guest , tasha roy , guest , loveabhi , guest , bhumi98 , Rajvigirl, km fan , priya , guest , preti ,aditi : Thankyouu soo much people :)

Aditi : you are right :P Thankyouu :)

shubhangi : yeahhh i know :P Thnakyou :)

Kamikaze me : haha...Its ANYA :P Thankyou :P obviously Abhirika are my property , love , life etc :P

Guddi abhirika fan : Thankyou :)

Mistic Morning : Ohh okayy :P forget it :P Thankyou :)

Abhirikajaan : Thankyou :)

Abhilover : Haha...Haan mujhe pyaar hua infact roz hota hein SRK , Aditya aur Darshan se :P so mujhe pyaar ke baare mein sab pata hein :P Thankyou so much...ofcourse i am always their to help you :) Thankyouu :)

sanjhana ; bata diyaa :P Thnkyou :)

DayaVineet's girl : Yess...bata diya...Thankyou :)

cutesmile : revealed :) Thankyou so much for continuous support :)

Rajvilover : Thankyou soo much :) Wiill try to update soon :)

kks lovely sis : Haha Thankyou :)

gcabhirikalvr : Thnkyouu soo much :)

Nanda : I liked the plot but I will keep Rajat as safe in the blast :) because i dont write emotional stuff with tragedy types so their will be some changes :) Thankyouu so much...and you should have Private messaged me :P ab sabko plot pata hoga :P

* * *

And one more thing people just wanna share my POV : Whenever i visit FF their are many AUTHOR NOTES which are damn irritating ...FF now only consists of these notes...i couldnt find stories anymore...I am on FF since the 1st story so thats the reason i am sharing this...Please delete all your AN's and useless stuff ...if you upload which is damn necessary then try to delete it in a day or two...everywhere notes and notes...If you guys need blessings for someone close or frnd, instead of wasting time here writing an AN try to pray to god ...He will definitely listen :) No offence to anyone...! and even stop replying to bashers as they seek only attention :) Thankyou :)

**_*No Abusive words in my Abhirika story or else who soever will be spammed*_**

**_thankyou ! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : I am back :P Sorry again for the late chapterr ! Happy reading! **

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting next to tarika in taxi and was listening to her

Tarika : aare tab aap aagaye varna nahi bachte woh ladke…I told you na I know karate !

Abhijeet : ohh plzz tum kaisee darr ke mere peeche chup gayii….agar mein nahi aata toh abhi jo tum single piece mein ho naa woh nahi hoti…ek aadhi haddi tut hi jaatii…

Tarika : oh helloo…mr malhotra mein kisi se nahi dartii..samjhee…kisi se nhii…aap se bhi nhii….

Abhijeet smirked and he inched close to tarikas face

Abhijeet : nhii darti..?

Tarika : nhiii…

Abhijeet went more close to her

Abhijeet : a..abhi bhi nhii dartii..?

Tarika : nhiii…

Their faces were just few cm apart

He leaned towards her ear and whispered : ab bhi nahi..?

Tarika went numb as his magical voice reached her ears which was enough to send shivers down her spine

Abhijeet : bolo naa tarika…

Tarika just nodded no and abhijeet smiles

Abhijeet holds tarikas hand and she winced in pain

Abhijeet was taken a back

Abhijeet : shitt sryy…dikhaoo kaha lagi..?

Tarika : nhii toh kahi nahi lagi…

Abhijeet pulled her arm towards him and he saw red marks near her wrist

Abhijeet : lo aur bano Jhansi ki rani…aayi badi karate aate hein…

Tarika : woh toh mein hun aur mujhe sach mein aate hein karate…

Abhijeet : tum naa..urgh…agar mein vaha nahi aata woh pata nhi kya karte….

Tarika : kaise karte..? aap the na vaha..

Abhijeet : agar mein nahi aata vaha toh..?

Tarika : aap zarurr aate…

And abhijeet smiled

Soon the taxi halted in front of their hotel

And they soon entered inside

Abhijeet : tarika tum yahi ruko mein reception se keys leke aata hun…

Tarika : okay…

Then something struck his mind

Abhijeet : nhi nhii tum chalo mere saath…varna phir koi musibat le aaogii…aaj ke liye itnaaa adventure kaaffii hein…

Tarika : what you mean mein musibat laati hun..?

Abhijeet : plzz tarika…aaj ke liye kaafi hein..mein bahut thak gaya hun so abhii no jhagdaa plzz…

And they moved towards reception

Abhijeet : excuse me..? we booked 2 rooms…

R : sirrr aap Abhijeet Malhotra heinn na..? the famous business tycoon and bachelor

Abhijeet : yess…

Tarika ( thinks ) : bachelor..? huhh…who am I then..? His PA :/

R : I still cant believe aap mere saamne hein…sir kya mein aapke saath ek photo kheechva sakhti hun..?

Tarika tries to speak but abhijeet cuts her

Abhijeet : bilkul…

And then the receptionist and many other girls started taking clicks with him but their was one girl who was fuming in anger / jealousy :P

Tarikas eyes widened when a girl kissed his cheek…she couldn't control her anger anymore

Tarika moved towards him : hello everyone…would you mind if I take *MY FIANCE* for a minute and she stood next to abhijeet holding his arm….abhijeet was shocked

All the girls looked at her and their face fell as they know he is going to marry soon ..they left

Abhijeet : tum pagal hoo..?

Tarika : haan woh mein hun…abhi koi keh raha tha ki mein bhaut thak gaya aur ab un ladkiyo ke saath selfies lena..unse baatein karna huhh

Abhijeet : woh log mere fans the you know.!

He said with proud smile

Tarika : haan pata hein pata hein aapke fans…! Specially Female fans :/ ..chalo ab room mein jaana hein…

Abhijeet : keys to le lu..?

Tarika nodded and he went towards reception

Abhijeet : mere 2 rooms ki keys..?

R : sir ek hi room hein…aapne msg kiya na tha ki ek hi room chahiye…

Abhijeet : noo aise kaise…

Tarika too moves towards Reception

Tarika : aur kitna time lagega..?

Abhijeet : tarika ek prob hein..?

Tarika : kya.?

Abhijeet : ek hi room book hua aur yaha aur koi hotel bhi nahi hein…toh adjust karna padega

Tarika : lo ab musibat koun hein…huh…ab kar bhi kya sakhte hein chalo..

And they followed the bellboy and reached their room and their hung a beautiful name plate as *Honeymoon suit*

Tarika : y..yeh kya mazaak hein..?

Abhijeet : y..yeh toh honeymoon suit hein….

Bellboy : sir aapne yahi book kiya tha aur koi room khaali nahi hein…

Abhirika sighed and the bell boy left

Tarika : yeh sab aapki vajah se ho raha hein…

Abhijeet : mein ne kyaa kiyaa..?

Tarika : mujhe satane ke liye aap yeh kar rahe ho na..?

Abhijeet : tumhara screw dhilaa hein kya..ab ek shabd bhi mat bolna..chup ek dum..

And they entered inside ….it was all dark

Abhijeet : ab yeh andhera kyu hein…

Tarika : kyu ki lights off hein…

Abhijeet : kyaa..? accha hua tumne bata diya….mujhe toh laga tha ki is room mein lights hi nhi hein..huh..aayi badi…

Tarika : bakwaas bandh kijiye aur switch dhundiye aur chup chap lights on kijiye

And then he found the switches …as soon as he switched on the lights they were hell shocked

The room was painted in red…with red beautiful curtains hanging on the window pane…round red bed….beautiful cushions and the room was so big that it had a tea table and couch…

This sight made tarika drop her jaw..abhijeet walked towards her and lifted her chin up thus closing her mouth and he giggled

Abhijeet : kya hua..?

Tarika : kitnaa sundarr hein…

Abhijeet : woh toh hein...

Tarika : abhijeet tum na couch pe sona aur mein bed pe….

Abhijeet : yeh kya mazaak hein..?

Tarika : mazaak nahi I am serious

Abhijeet : I am the boss aur mein jaha chahe vaha so sakhta hun so I will be sleeping on bed…nd its final

Tarika : sirrr woh hum dekh lengey….

Abhijeet : ya yaa whatever

Then they opened their bags and pulled out their night suits

Abhijeet : hatoo I need to freshen up…

Tarika : ek miute woh zaraa dupatta paas karna

And abhijeet turned to pick the dupatta when he heard the door of washroom closed

Abhijeet : Tarikaaaaaaa….

Tarika giggled and abhijeet banged the door

Abhijeet : tarika bahar aao abhi…

Tarika : nhii aungi..

After sometime tarika came out and didn't find abhijeet but she could hear him ..she saw him in balcony talking to someone on phone

Abhijeet ( on phne) : magar woh log aisak aise kar sakhte hein..woh log phne tak nahi utha re …aap jitna jaldii ho sake mujhe sab info dijiye..yeh deal mujhe kaise bhi chahiye…

And then he turned around and found tarika

Abhijeet : tarika tum yaha kyu aayi..thand lag jaayegi..baarish bhi ho rahi hein…chalo andar…

Tarika ; abhijeet sab theek ho jaayegaa…

Abhijeet : hmm

And then he moved to washroom…when he returned he saw tarika adjusting the cushions

Abhijeet : kya kar rahi ho..?

Tarika : dikh nhi raha kya..?

Abhijeet : miss PA jao aur sofa pe so jao…

With this he jumped on bed

Tarika : abhijeett uthoo….

Abhijeet : mein so gaya..

Tarika : abhijeettt….

He pretended to sleep

Tarika having no option stamped her feet on floor and went on couch

Tarika : bada aaya BOSS….bhagwan kare raat ko macchar kaate

Abhijeet : yeh 7 star hotel hein yaha macchar nhi hote…nd he giggled

Tarika : I hate you

Abhijeet : I hate you more

And tarika drifted into sleep while murmuring curses to abhijeet !

Abhijeet turned in his sleep and his fell on couch...he saw tarika sleeping...her hair strands were disturbing her sleep , she was on the edge of couch

abhijeet moved towards her and sat on his knees and settled her hairs behind the ears...she smiles in sleep...

Abhijeet looked at her : purii pagal ho tum..

and tarika twinced her nose in sleep

Abhijeet : neend mein bhii apni harkatein bandh nahi karti yeh...

and he picked her up and made his way towards the bed ..he placed her on bed gently and covered her with blanket and he himself settled on couch ...

soon he too drifted intoo sleep

Thus sleeping peacefully welcoming some more interesting surprises in their life which may change their life forever !

* * *

**A/N : Next chapter will be out soon :) **

**Precap for upcoming chapters : Abhirika on shopping , their usual fights . tarika missing , Abhijeet on mission and a romantic track :P :* **

Rajvigirl . sakshi , guest , guest , guest , guest , guddiabhirikafan , kavinsanjana , priya , bhumi98 , loveabhi , guest , guest , guest , rajvilover . abhirikajaan , kmfan . avnicid , Dayavineetsgirl , kks lovely sis , bluefairy06 , guest , guest : Thankyouu soo much :)

Mistic morning : Thankyou :)

sweety7 : No one will love my stories..? seriously..? just go through my reviews and see their love :) Thankyou :)

Nanda : yaa...but i am not sure i would write because of my busy schedule :) Thankyou

gcabhirikalvr : hahaha :P Thankyou :)

sanjhana : bilkul :P Thankyou :)

Kamikaze me : totallyy i agree with you...! these notes really sucks :/ Thankyou :)

ASanjaana : haha yaa...Thnakyou :)

shubhangi : This is the best thing ever said :* FF mein bahut se stories hein abhirika par ...par us mein abhirika ki jo importance hein woh mujhe nahi dikhti isliye i want to see only and only abhirika related stories tabhii mein ne yeh abhirika par likhii hein...:) Thankyouu soo much it means alot :)

aditi : sorry but kya karuu mera schedule itna busy thaa ki nahi kar paayi update :) Thankyou ;) your questions will be answered soon :)

nannarithu : yeahh u can call :) Thankyouu so muchh :)

cutesmile : That means alot Thankyou so much :) You are one of my favourite reviewer :)

Rajvilover : Thankyou and belated friendship to you too :) :* Lovee yaa

riya : Thankyou :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N : Hello People ! Finallyy i am back and i will update my stories soon ! i know its been a long time infact a Year ! anyway first enjoy this chapter! last mein milte hein !**_

* * *

_**Precap** : Abhirika was in a honeymoon suit , fighting , who will sleep on that beautiful bed but abhijeet was quick to bounce on that bed and unwillingly tarika was sleeping on couch but in midnight abhijeet layed her on bed and he himself settled on the couch_ !

_**~~Chapter : 17 ~~ **_

**Next morning : **

tarika woke up , she felt so good but she realizes that she was on bed...she saw the other side of bed and no one was their ..she sighed

just then she saw him sleeping on couch...

Tarika : yeh kya ? kal toh ladai kar re the koun kaha soyega aur ab khud hi couch par so rahe hein ! inka khudka screw dhila hein aur humesha mujhe taane maarte hein..huhh !

she went near him ...she smiled ..

tarika : sote hue kitne acche lagte hein aur jab gussa hote tohh mann karta hein ki tape lagade muh pe !

she tries to run fingers in his hairs just then he woke up and he took her hand back

Abhijeet was shocked on her act

Abhijeet : k..kya karne ki koshish kar rahi thi tum ?

Tarika : kuchh nhii

Abhijeet ; Jhoott..ek sharif insaan kya dikhaa tum toh meri izzat gavane par lagi ho...

Tarika : dimaak vimaak kharab hogaya kya ? infact galat femi bhi hein aapko ...aap aur sharif ? kis angle se ? sharif log yun is tarah honeymoon suit book nhi karte !

Abhijeet : ohh plzz...mein ne tumhe pehle bhi kaha ki mein ne yeh room book nhi kiya ! tum aakhir karna kya chah rhi thi mere saath ?

Tarika : mein toh bas haath se...he cut her

Abhijeet : ohhhh toh tum tumhare haath se mera gala dabana chahti thii ! ab mein samajh gaya ! woh toh accha hua meri neend khul gyi varna tumne toh mujhe neend mein hi upar bhejne ka inteezam kar rakha tha !

Tarika : Youuu...urghh...you know what ? aapka kuch nahi ho sakhtaa :/ byee

And she left to take a shower...

Abhijeet : kardi na bolti bandhh..ayi badii..Miss Whateverr !

He pats himself and smiles

Abhijeet again calls his manager to know abt the deal ...

Manager : sir, i tried my best but woh log phone nhi utha rahe

Abhijeet : unki PA se baat karni chahiye thi ?

Manager : sir, usne hi apna phone off karke rakha hein...

Abhijeet : okay..anything else ?

Manager : yes sir...aaj woh log party mein aa rahe hein...jis hotel mein aap tehre ho na usi hotel mein ek party heinn toh shyd aap unse baat kar sakhte hein !

Abhijeet : Thats great ! ab toh yeh deal humari hi hogi

Manager ; Ji sir..

nd they hung up

Tarika came out from washroom...she was wearing a knee length dress and was rubbing her hairs with towel...Abhijeet was mesmerized by watching her ...

Abhijeet : T..tum aise nahi chal sakhti mere saath !

Tarika : what you mean by aise ? and aapke saath jaana bhi koun chahta hein !

Abhijeet : tumhe mere saath chalna hi hoga ...and aise dress mein party mein nhi jaa sakhtii

Tarika ; kounsi party ?

Abhijeet : aaj humare hotel mein party hein so vhi jaana hein !

Tarika : mein nhi aari kisi party mein...aap apni kisi fan ko leke jaayiye naa :/

Abhijeet : kaash le jaata..but tum merii fiance ho..naklii hi sahii...

Tarika faked a smile : yaa rightt !

Abhijeet read her facial expressions : Mera woh matlab ...tarika cuts her

Tarika : aapko explanation dene ki zarurat nhi hein...afterall mein aapki asli fiance toh hun nhii so...

Abhijeet sighs : Party mein tumhe saree pehen na hogaa

Tarika : whatt ? mein nhi laayi saree apne saath !

Abhijeet : tum kabhi koi kaam theek se kartii ...!

Tarika : hum yaha business ke liye aaye the ...fashion show karne nhii jo saree pehenungi mein !

Abhijeet : finee..! tum shopping par jao ! aur le aao ek saree...

Tarika : akeli ? aap nhi chalengey mere saath ? mere fiance ?

Abhijeet : urghhh...fine ready ho jao chalte heinn !

after sometime both were ready and they went for shopping ...Abhijeet selected a black saree for her and she too loved it so they buyed it after a fight that who will pay the bill and in the end Abhijeet paid as a gift to her fiance...

In Car :

Tarika : humari hotel toh us taraf hein...hum is taraf kyu jaa rahe hein..?

Abhijeet didnt respond

Tarika : boloo naa..! hum galat jaa rahe hein...agar isne humein kidnap kar liya toh ?

Abhijeet : woh kidnap karega tumhe toh bhi pachtayega...tumhe koi jhel nhi sakhta

Tarika : jab aapse durr jaaungi na tab pata chalega !

Abhijeet : urghh... tum chup nahi reh sakhti kya 2 min bhi...

Tarika : ek toh hum galat jaa rahe hein..upar se mujhe hi bol rahe ho...

Abhijeet : hoga koi shortcut...mein hun naa tumhare saath toh darr kis baat ka...

Tarika murmured : aap hein bolke toh darr hein...

Abhijeet : kya kaha ?

Tarika : aapne kuch suna ?

Abhijeet : nhiii..

Tarika : toh kuch nhii mein ne bhii...

Abhijeet to taxi driver : bhaiya hum sahi toh jaa rahe hein na ?

TD : jii jii...us raaste par traffic bahut hota hein isliye is raaste se jaa rahe hein...

Abhijeet : sun liyaa...

Tarika : nhii...mujhe kuch theek nhi lagra...taxi roko abhii...

Abhijeet : pagal ho kya..? mushkil se taxi mili hein aur tum ho ki...

Tarika : mein ne kaha na mujhe nhi baithna is taxi mein...Taxi roko bhaiyaa...

but he didnt stop

Tarika : mein ne kaha taxi roko...

TD : ab toh taxi tabhi rukegi jab mein chahunga...

Abhijeet : ayee...koun ho tum ?

TD : bhul gaye mujhe ?

he turned and tarika recognizes him

Tarika : y..yeh toh us gunde mein se ek hein...

Abhijeet : kyaa..?

TD ; bilkul sahi pehchana madam jii..

Tarika : teri dushmani mujhse hein na toh abhijeet ko kyu liya saath mein...

TD : Dushmani kis se bhi ho...phas toh dono bhi gaye na...

Abhijeet : dekh tu jaanta nhi mujhe...police ko phone kiya na toh woh log tujhe zinda nhi chodengey...

TD : police ko call karne ki koshish bhi mat karna...teri biwi ke peeche dekh gun hein...aur trigger mere paas ...agar trigger dabaya toh yeh tohh gyii...press karu kya trigger ?

Abhijeet : nhii...tum chahte kya ho ?

TD : terii biwi ki jaan...ise yaha chod de aur tu jaa...

Tarika : haan abhijeet tum jaoo...

Abhijeet : tum chup raho...

Td : lagta hein bahut pyaar hein dono mein...

TD instructs something to Tarika and the next thing abhijeet knew that someone hit him on head and he fainted...

Tarika : I'm sorry Abhijeet...

TD took Tarika with him ...she tried to free herself but his grip was tight so she cannot escape...

After sometime Abhijeet gained his senses and saw he was in his hotel room and tarika was missing...

Abhijeet : Tariika..? Tarika ? kaha ho tum ? dekho mujhe satao mat..! Tarikaaa ?

But no response...He was tensed..he was blaming himself...he felt guiltyy that he didnt listen to her...

Abhijeet : sab merii vajah se..! mujhe uski baat maan ni chahiye thi ! agar use kuch hogaya toh mein aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga...!

_*** jab mein durr jaaungi na aapse tab aapko pata chalega* he was recollecting her words **_

**_ j_**ust thenn someone banged the door and entered inside...he was hell shocked seeing...

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ab suspence bhi toh hona chahiye naa... ;)

* * *

_**A/N : Thankyouuuu soo muchh for all the reviews ..! Love you all for waiting ! and also Thankyouu for ur reviews on *Yours*...They were soo awesomee ! Their are many mistakes and i will edit it soon but till then read this as im writing after so long soo..! lastly Sorry for making you all wait a year for this update and hope this was worth waiting ! **_


End file.
